River Flows In You
by yourrecordsallilistento
Summary: In a clearing in the Lima forest there was a small lakelet with completely clear water. In that lakelet a creature resembling a human being was swimming around happily.
1. The Creature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes:** So I couldn't get this story out of my mind. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I was at page 25 and FAR from done, so I decided to make it into chapters. I hope you like it! :)

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 1 - The Creature

In a clearing in the Lima forest there was a small lakelet with completely clear water. In that lakelet a creature resembling a human being was swimming around happily.

_I haven't been here in a long time. Not since… The accident. But I love it here. I'm coming back here every day from now on. I can't be afraid of a place as lovely as this, not anymore._

A human boy walked through the trees, a stone-throw away. He emerged into the clearing, the sun hitting his chestnut hair.

_Oh, no! Who is that? What are they doing here?_

The creature in the water dove under and held his breath.

_Good thing I can hold my breath for so long. But I… can… still see him. He should be able to see me too! ROCKS! I have to pretend to be human._

He stood back up and shook some water out of his curly, dark hair.

The boy hadn't noticed him until now.

**Oh, heavens! Who is that? What is he doing here? Well crap, I can't just pretend I haven't seen him…**

"Hi…" the boy said.

_English. I got this!_

"Hello. Who… What…" The creature scratched his neck.

"My name is Kurt. What is your name?"

_Name? Oh, right! Good thing my neighbor is a half-human._

"My… Name… Is Blaine."

**Why is he naked? And why can't I stop staring? Close your mouth, Kurt!**

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"

"Bathing."

"I can see that. You… Always bathe… naked?"

"Usually. I can put something on if it is bothering you?"

"Well, I can leave." the boy - Kurt - said and looked away from the creature - Blaine -.

"No, no. You don't have to do that. Why did you come here?"

"I came to… Well… Honesty, I've had a really crappy day. I sometimes come here to calm down." Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"Crappy?" _What is that?_

**He seems nice. I could just tell him…** "Crappy because I get bullied a lot at school. And today was especially bad. I came here to think."

_Bullied? School? Come on… Blaine. Think! _"I'm sorry. What about your… friends?" _Yes! I remembered that one!_

"I don't really have any. Not that I can talk to about this. They don't understand."

"How come?" Blaine crooked his head to the side and looked at Kurt's wet, blue eyes.

"Because none of them are gay." **I'm talking to a naked guy in the forest about this? And crying too? Good job, Kurt. Though you are probably hallucinating…**

_Gay… Wait, my neighbor told me about this… Males who likes other males. Like me! I totally got this! _"I am gay."

"Really?" **Yup, definitely hallucinating.**

"Really. And you could talk to me if you want."

**Wake up, Kurt. You are dreaming.** "What are you doing here?" **Wait, did I already ask that? That is a very toned chest… **

"I came to bathe."

"Oh yeah…" **Those arms…**

"Do you want to talk for a while?"

"Honestly… I really do." **I might as well just indulge until I wake up…**

_Rocks! He is going to see my tail and run away. I really… Want him to stay… Think fast! _"I need to put on my… Clothes! Could you…?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Kurt turned his back to Blaine to give him some privacy. **Not that I haven't seen… him... already. **

Blaine slowly got out of the water, eyes on Kurt's back. He put his brown shorts on (pulling them high, to his navel) and pulled his green t-shirt-looking thing on, eyes still glued on Kurt's back. He rolled his tail up a bit and hid it between his bare back and the fabric of his shirt. Usually he would let it stick out between his pants and shirt, everyone did that where he lived, but Kurt probably wasn't used to that since he was a human.

"You decent?" Kurt asked.

"I have my clothes on."

Kurt turned around. **God, he looks amazing like this too. Those eyes! **

"Let's sit on that rock!" Blaine said and pointed at a huge boulder a few stone-throws away.

"Sure."

Kurt walked past Blaine, toward the large stone and Blaine followed right behind him. He didn't want Kurt to see the bulge of the shirt on his back. When they reached it Blaine easily climbed onto it.

"Did you actually mean that we should sit on top of the rock?" Kurt asked and crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes? Do you not want to do that?" Blaine asked, confused.

"People usually don't sit on top of huge boulders. Also, these are designer pants."

_Rocks! PEOPLE don't sit on rocks, even though we are used to that…_ "I'm sorry."

He climbed back down from the rock and sat on the grass, next to where Kurt was standing.

**Is he a hobo or something? I'm confused…** "So, Blaine… How is it being gay at your school?" Kurt sat down too, accidentally bumping knees with Blaine. Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"I don't go to school." _Moss! I should have lied…_

"Oh, you graduated? How old are you?"

"No. I… stopped going when my parents died about a year ago. I am seventeen."

"I am seventeen too." **What are the odds? Totally a dream.** "I'm sorry about your parents. My mother is dead too, cancer... How did your parents die?"

"They drowned here in this lakelet."

"And you swim around in there?" Kurt looked horrified.

"I know people think it is strange. But where I am from, we believe that your spirit stays where you die. Today was the first time I've been here since they drowned. I could… Feel their presence when I bathed there. And I understand if you think it is… odd."

"When I am sad I usually open the drawers of my mother's dresser, lie on the floor, close my eyes and smell her perfume. I pretend that she is there."

"I bet she is." Blaine smiles at Kurt, who smiles back.

**This is going to suck to wake up from. Wake up! You better do it now, before you fall in love with him. **

"Why are you pinching your arm over and over?" Blaine asks, head tilted slightly.

"Because I want to wake up." **Might as well be honest.**

"You look awake to me."

"I must be dreaming, though."

"Why do you say that?"

"You can't be real."

_Oh, no! Does he know what I am? Did he see my tail? _"I don't understand."

"I walk into the forest, where no one ever goes, and I find you. Swimming around naked. And you turn out to be the same age as me, also gay and absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm sorry." _He didn't mention my tail…_

"So I just want to wake up now, before I fall in love with you."

"You think you could?" Blaine gets a happy, tingly feeling all over.

"Most definitely. You are nice and polite and you are willing to listen to my whining."

"I am. But Kurt… I assure you. I am real."

"Prove it!"

"How am I supposed to prove that I am real and not a dream?" Blaine looks thoroughly confused.

"I don't know! Pinch me or something."

_What should I do? His arm is all red now. I don't want him to be hurt. _Kurt has closed his eyes and is pinching himself really hard. Blaine stands up on his knees in front of Kurt. He grabs his wrists gently and holds them out, away from his body. Kurt opens his eyes. Blaine's nose brushes the tip of Kurt's nose lightly. _Is kissing you going to help? _Kurt's eyes are wet again and Blaine's heart aches. He puts his lips slowly and gently to Kurt's while staring into his eyes. Kurt's eyes flutter shut and he flexes his fingers, while deepening the kiss. Blaine lets go of his wrists and puts his hands on Kurt's knees. Kurt tangles his fingers into Blaine's curly hair.

_This is the best day of my life. I want to stay just like this forever._

**Oh my god! This better not be a dream!**

Blaine chuckles lightly and pulls back when Kurt starts leaning back (making them almost fall on top of each other in the grass). Blaine sits on his feet as Kurt leans on his hands.

"See! I told you I am real." Blaine smiles.

"Yes. Which makes what I told you before a bit awkward." Kurt blushes.

_That is the cutest thing I have ever seen_. "Not at all."

"You don't think?" Kurt says and looks at the ground between them.

"No. I can tell you a few things as well. I am sure I will fall in love with you. You are nice and adorable. You are cute when you blush and I really like your hair and your clothes. Also, you told me about your mom, and about being bullied at school, which you can't even talk to your friends about." Kurt looks at him surprised. "Is it less awkward now?" Blaine smiles.

"Yes. But you… You think I am cute when I blush?" Kurt asks shyly.

"Absolutely adorable. You are gorgeous." Blaine sees Kurt smile widely. "I also like how I can barely see your teeth when you smile. Just the bottom of them. You have cute teeth."

Kurt blushes all the way to his ears. **Oh my god! How is he real?** **Cute teeth? Oh, damn. I'm screwed.**

"Thank you." Kurt says and looks at Blaine's brown and slightly green eyes. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"Like… Listen to music?"

"How?" _Music? In the woods? We have no instruments…_

"Well, we would have to go to my house. I left my iPod at home."

"iPod?"

"Yeah, I know everybody just plays music on their phones now, but…"

_Ah! It's an instrument at his house. I've heard that people have pianos and guitars, but not… iPods… _"Sure! I would love that."

Blaine stands up and holds his hand out toward Kurt. _Humans do that in those… movies, that neighbor Sean showed me._ Kurt looks hesitantly at him for a second so Blaine smiles wider and Kurt grabs his hand.

"Why are we doing this?" Kurt asks as they walk into the forest, under a roof of leaves.

"What do you mean?" Blaine says and ducks under a low branch.

"Why are we holding hands?"

"Don't you want to?" Blaine says and stops, turning to look with concern at Kurt.

"I do. It's just… I thought people didn't just do that. Especially not gay people."

"That's how we do it where I am from." Blaine smiles.

"You do it a lot?" Kurt asks and looks… _Hurt?_

"First time I've ever held hands." Blaine smiles even wider, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Me too. Except with my parents."

They start walking again, in silence.

"So where are you from, Blaine?"

_Moss! I can't tell him that I'm from the forest… THINK BLAINE! _"A tribe… In Wyoming."

"Oh. Are you like… A native American?"

"You could say that…"

"So where do you live now when your parents are… not with you?"

"I live with my big sister."

"Oh. What is her name?"

_What was it that Sean called her?… Oh! That's right. _"Blair."

"That's nice. And similar to yours."

"Yes, it is. Do your parents have any other children?"

"My parents only had me, before my mother died. But my father has married a new woman now. And she has a boy that is the same age as me, his name is Finn."

"That is nice."

They walked out of the forest and onto a huge patch of grass. Blaine could see a house about a hundred stone-throws away.

"Holding hands might not be a good idea when we get inside the house…" Kurt says sadly, swinging their joined hands back and forth a bit.

Blaine says nothing so Kurt continues. "First of all, you and I just met so we are not a couple or anything…"

Blaine looks at him with sad eyes. Kurt continues. "We could be if we hang out a lot and still like each other. And second, even if you were my boyfriend my dad is not used to… stuff. So he should meet you a couple of times."

"Sounds like you have a plan." Blaine grins.

"Well, since this turned out to not be a dream I thought a bit. And you are really nice, so… Yeah. Anyway, let's go."

Blaine moves his fingers so they interlace with Kurt's. Kurt looks at him and smiles.

"So, Blaine… What music do you like?"

"I like when people play piano. My neighbor has one, and he showed me some. Other than that I mostly just sing, come up with stuff."

"Would you sing something for me?"

"Right now?" Blaine blushes.

"Yeah. Nobody else is around to hear it, if that makes you feel better." Kurt smiles.

"What do you want me to sing about?"

"Anything!" Kurt says and squeezes Blaine's fingers in encouragement.

Blaine starts singing a low, slow and soft song that his mother taught him when he was little. _Rocks! This isn't English, or any other human language! He will think it is really weird._

**What is that? It isn't any language I have ever heard before. And I have heard a lot of languages!**

Blaine keeps singing, Kurt's neck is starting to hurt from staring at him. He finishes a couple of minutes later with an especially low note. Kurt shivers. **Hot damn!**

"That was beautiful, Blaine! But what language is it?"

"My native one."

"Oh. What is it called?"

"What?"

"The song, the language, your tribe?" Kurt asks and smiles.

"My mother taught me the song, "Lairani" which means something like… a flowing river. The Americans call our language "Fouri", I think. And my peoples name is "Trillough"."

"Wow…" Kurt's eyes seem to have shifted from blue to green. _It's probably the light._ "That is gorgeous." he continues.

"Thank you."

"Do you have special names, that are different from your American ones?"

"Well… It's the same name, but different…"

"What's yours?"

"We pronounce it "Blourin". But it is spelled like Americans spell it, since we use your letters."

"What about mine?"

"Kairik."

"Wow…" Kurt says in awe.

They are close to the house now, so Blaine let's go of Kurt's hand.

"You say it." he says and smiles when Kurt stops walking.

"Blourin." Kurt says carefully.

"I thought you were going to say Kairik, but wow… I love how you say my name."

They both blush and then turn to look at the house at the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Kurt! Dinner is ready!" a man calls out. He then stops mid-step and looks confused. "Who's that with you?"

"Coming dad!" Kurt calls back and they walk toward the house.

The man is standing there waiting, eyes fixed on Blaine and arms crossed over his chest. Kurt and Blaine walk up onto the back porch and the man starts tapping his foot.

"Hi dad. This is Blaine." Kurt says.

The man doesn't move. "You gay, kid?" he asks.

"Dad!" Kurt yelps.

"Yes." Blaine says. _Wait, there's something humans usually say…_ "Sir."

The back door of the house swings open and an older woman steps out. "Your waffles are getting cold." she says but then spots Blaine. "Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Kurt's?"

"We met when I took a walk. I asked him if he wanted to come back here and hang out, listen to some music."Kurt rushes to say.

"My name is Blaine."

"Pleasure. My name is Carole, and this is Burt. Would you like some waffles, dear?" the woman asks.

"No, thank you." _I should have thought this through. But those eyes…_ Blaine glances at Kurt's eyes.

"You don't like waffles?" Kurt asks.

"I have a very special diet. Also, I don't want to intrude." Blaine explains.

"Can I eat my waffles in my room, please Carole?" Kurt begs, bouncing on his heels.

"Sure." she says and grabs her husband's arm to tug him into the house.

"Finn, you can eat your waffles by the TV." Carole tells a tall boy that is sitting by a wooden structure. _Table… Come on, Blaine. You know this. _

**I'll just get my waffles and eat them in my room. So Blaine and I can listen to music and talk.**

When they come into Kurt's room Blaine stops in the middle and looks around. Kurt has a lot of stuff in his room, but not as much as Blaine has seen people have in Sean's movies. Blaine lets his eyes roam around the room, stopping on as many things as he can, remembering their names. _Mirror, lamp, door, wardrobe, chair, desk, floor mat, bookshelf, books, bed and K-Kurt. _Kurt has sat down cross-legged on his bed, the plate of waffles in his lap. He is eating them while watching Blaine. **I think he likes how I've decorated my room. He looks completely amazed. **

"Should I turn on the music?" Kurt asks and puts his empty plate on the bedside table.

Blaine nods. Kurt leans over to the bedside table on the other side of his bed and puts a square object in another bigger square object. Kurt's shirt is pulled up a bit so Blaine can see the pale skin of his hipbone above his waistband. Blaine stares. Kurt touches the smaller square object and it lights up, but Blaine doesn't notice. When the sound of a piano reaches Blaine ears, he looks around for the piano but realizes that the sound is coming from the bigger square object. _It must be something similar to the thing that Sean shows me movies on, but you show music instead…_

"This is the only music I have that is only a piano. It's Yiruma, I listen to him a lot. This song is called "Kiss The Rain". Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Blaine says and closes his eyes.

"Come here." Kurt almost whispers and Blaine shudders.

He opens his eyes again and walks over to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing Kurt with their knees touching. They look and smile at each other in comfortable silence for a while.

"When did you realize that you are gay?" Kurt asks softly.

"When I was new. I mean… young. A child, maybe 7 or 8 years of age. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I just never liked girls. But I came out about two years ago."

"Came out?"

"I told my friend Mercedes first and then my dad."

"Ah."

"When did you tell your parents?"

"They always knew. I never had to tell them. It's not unusual where I'm from."

"Oh… So there are a lot of gay boys in your hometown?"

"I guess. But none worth a second glance. None like- like you."

Kurt blushes. Blaine leans over and kisses him quickly. He leans back and can feel his cheeks burning.

"If you are going to blush, I will kiss you every time." Blaine says and smiles.

"Then you will have to do that a lot." Kurt says and smiles back.

"I'm glad."

They talk for a little while until Kurt's stops suddenly, mid-sentence and puts his index finger to Blaine's lips.

"This song is called "River Flows In You", it's my favorite."

"Wait! That's the meaning of it! Lairani! It is the same!" Blaine says behind Kurt's finger. "It's beautiful. Does it have any words?"

"Lyrics? I don't know."

"Can I come up with some?" Blaine asks cautiously.

"Only if it's in Fouri."

Kurt's smile is really wide, crinkling the sides of his eyes. Blaine kisses him again. Kurt restarts the song and Blaine starts singing. He uses all the beautiful and loving words he can think of, making the song about Kurt. He is positive that he has already fallen in love. _But I can't tell him about me yet. _The song ends and the next one starts. Kurt has closed his eyes so Blaine takes a moment to think. He grabs Kurt's hands and interlaces their fingers. Kurt keeps his eyes closed. _I have to know that he is in love with me too, before I tell him. So he won't run away without looking back... That is really selfish, Blaine! I should tell him now, before I break his heart. But those eyes._ Blaine realizes that Kurt has opened his eyes and is staring at him.

"That was beautiful Blaine. What did you sing about?"

"You. I can tell you the details some other time." Blaine smiles.

Kurt blushes so once again Blaine just has to kiss him. He does so very gently then pulls back a tiny bit and ghosts his lips over Kurt's. Blaine is not ready for what Kurt does next. Kurt throws himself at Blaine. They fall back so Kurt is on top of Blaine. They untangle their legs while they kiss, until they are lying comfortably. Except that Blaine is lying on his tail, which doesn't hurt his back or his tail, but it is not the ideal place for it in a situation like this. Blaine reaches up and moves his hands through Kurt's unbelievably soft hair while Kurt is moving his hands up Blaine's sides. _Good thing the tail is the only thing that would give me away… I never want to go home… _**I haven't felt this happy since my mother was alive. Oh gosh, he must work out a lot! **

"Kurt. Dad says that your frie-" they hear someone saying from the door.

Kurt pulls back and shrieks. "FINN! Get out!"

Blaine tilts his head backwards, he sees and up-side-down Finn standing in the doorway looking really awkward.

"But dad said that your f… he needs to go home. You have school tomorrow."

"Fine! Just leave, please! And don't you dare tell ANYONE about this! I still have that-"

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving." Finn says and closes the door behind him as he walks out.

Kurt kind of smacks his head onto Blaine's chest.

"I'm SO sorry about that. Finn obviously has not learned how to knock." he mumbles into Blaine's shirt.

Blaine chuckles. "I guess I should go home?"

Kurt's eyes are sad when he looks back up at Blaine, which makes Blaine's stomach feel odd.

"I guess you should. But do you… want to hang out again?"

"Definitely. When?" Blaine smiles, hoping that it will make Kurt smile too.

"I can't tomorrow, I have a test the next day. But what about Friday? We could go out and do something." Kurt smiles now and it makes Blaine smile wider.

"Sure. The day after tomorrow, great. Go out and do what?" _Chase butterflies maybe?_

"Maybe go to a movie? Or bowling?"

"Anything you want." _What is bowling? Oh, oh! A movie! I know those! _"I've seen movies."

"All of them?" Kurt smirks.

_How many can there be?_ "Some."

"Okay. Let's see a movie on Friday and we can go bowling on Saturday. Okay?"

"Anything you want." Blaine repeats.

Kurt smiles again and gets off of Blaine. He stands on the floor next to the bed and holds out his hand for Blaine, to help him get up. They walk into the hallway downstairs, Finn staring at them from an armchair in the living room. Burt and Carole are sitting on the couch, watching the television. _Seems to be about cooking human food… _

"It was nice to meet you all." Blaine says before Kurt drags him by the arm out the front door.

"Bye bye Blaine!" Burt and Carole calls in unison, Finn saying nothing.

Kurt closes the door behind them and turns to Blaine who has walked down the front steps and into the grass beside the concrete path that leads to the garage. Kurt walks over to him and they just look at each other for a while.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine says.

"You dork. But yes, it was nice meeting you too, Blaine." Kurt smiles and brushes his hand against Blaine's lower arm. "Wait… Where do you live now?"

_The forest. Can't tell him that… _"Not so far from here. I'll show you sometime."

"I would love to meet Blair."

"She will probably want to meet you too."

"You are going to tell her about me?"

"I'll tell her that I met you and that I like you."

Kurt blushes and Blaine kisses him. Kurt puts his hand on the back of Blaine's neck to keep him from pulling back. **Don't go. **Blaine chuckles and removes Kurt's hand gently and then kisses his knuckles.

"Can I have your phone number?" Kurt asks.

"I don't have a phone."

"Oh, right. I didn't think about your… people." Kurt looks sad.

"Don't worry. I'm close by. I will probably hear you if you call out my name." Blaine smiles and takes Kurt's chin in his hand. He rubs him thumb against Kurt's cheek.

"So… Meet you here on Friday?"

"Yes. I'll be here waiting when you get home from school."

Blaine kisses Kurt again, both of them closing their eyes for a moment before they part. **I will never see him again…** _I will stay close by, in case he needs me. _Kurt walks up the front steps and waves at Blaine before he closes the door. Blaine smiles wide and waves back, even after Kurt has vanished behind the door.

Blaine begins his walk back home. _He is the one. Sometimes I love our ancient stories and traditions… I have to ask Sean if he has a human… calendar, that's it! So I know when Kurt can see me. I will pick some beautiful flowers for him… _When Blaine walks into the forest he pulls his pants down a bit and wiggles his tail out of his shirt. He swings it back and forth to stretch it after spending a day curled up under his shirt. _Man, that is going to become really uncomfortable after a while… _He thinks about Kurt all the way home. He doesn't go into his own tree-house however, but knocks on the door of Sean's place.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

**Reviews make me happy! :)**


	2. Sean & Blair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **This chapter can be kind of boring if you can tell time, days and use an iPhone. But I really wanted to write Blaine learing it. The next chapter will be more interesting. Enjoy!

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 2 - Sean & Blair

A tall creature with red hair and freckles opens the door.

"Hello Sean." Blaine says and smiles.

"Hello, Blourin. How come we are using English today?"

"I thought I should practice... Do you have a human calendar that I can borrow?" Blaine blurts out.

"What is this? Have you met a male?" Sean smirks at Blaine.

"I have. And he wants to see me on Friday. So I need a calendar."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to have to teach you how to use it. You are also going to need a watch to tell time and a phone so this male can get a hold of you."

"I'm in for a lot of work, aren't I?" Blaine drags his palm down his face.

"Oh, yes. Do you want me to show you right now?"

"Tomorrow is Thursday?" Blaine furrows his brows.

"Yes."

"In that case, no. You can teach me tomorrow. I need to go home and eat something. And also tell Blair about this."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Kurt."

"Kairik. Interesting. Tell me more." Sean smirks again.

"Tomorrow. Thank you Selorean."

"You are welcome, Blaine."

_I have not called him Selorean in a while. But he was annoying me, and I know he likes it better when I call him Sean. Why does he use my human-name so seldom? I kind of like that more… _Blaine hears Sean close the door behind him as he walks back to his own tree. When he enters his house his sister is preparing some food so he sits on the floor next to her.

"Blair?" he asks carefully.

"Blourin?" she asks in their native tongue.

"I met a human. So I want to practice English, okay?"

"Okay... Tell me about this human." she says in English now and peels the skin off of a pink fruit.

"I was bathing where our parents died when-"

"Did you feel them?"

"Yes. But that has nothing to do with this."

"I have to go there soon. If you had the… courage to do it, so should I. Sorry. Who is he?"

"As I was saying… I was bathing and he walked out from between the trees. His hair is a chestnut-color and his eyes are the color of the ocean, sometimes blue and sometimes green. I think I even saw some shades of gray in th-"

"Okay. So I assume you like this male?" Blair smirks, making a bun out of her long, dark curls on the back of her head.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, he saw me and the water is clear there so I couldn't hide. So he started talking to me. He is really nice. And he was sad and needed to talk to someone. So we talked and then I kissed him and then-"

"You kissed him?" Blair stops removing the shell from a nut to frown at Blaine.

"Yes. And he liked it. So we talked some more and I got to see his house. I sang "Lairani" to him and he played some piano-music for me and we kissed some more and-" Blaine rambles until Blair cuts him off.

"More kissing? Does he know what you are? Did he see your tail?"

"No. I'm going to tell him. But I want him to tell me he is in love with me first. So he won't… run away and never want to see me again. I hid my tail in my shirt. "

"Blaine. Is he… the one?"

Blaine looks at the back of his left hand. "Yes."

"Then you should wait a while, I think. If he is indeed the one, he won't run away." Blair says, giving Blaine the advice she knows that he wants, but would never ask for.

She sits down next to Blaine and hands him a handful of peeled nuts. They eat in silence for a while. When Blaine bites into one of the pink fruits Blair pats him on the back with her tail.

"I really want to meet him." She smiles.

Blaine removes some fruit juice from his lips with the back of his hand. "You will. If he wants to. When I have told him I will bring him here."

"But I want to meet him soon!"

"And how would that happen?"

"You told him about me, your best sister in the world?"

"Yes…" Blaine looks suspiciously at his older sister.

"Then I can come with you when you are going to… hang out with him. I'll wear a dress to hide my tail and he won't suspect a thing."

Blaine stays silent.

"I know how to bind your tail so it isn't uncomfortable and can only be noticed under your clothes if you know it is there." she continues.

"Really?"

"You know that Sean has an older sister too? And she has a human boyfriend, that didn't know until recently."

Blaine swats his tail at Blair's side. "That might work. So you'll bind both our tails?"

"Sure. When will we go see him?"

"I'm seeing him the day after tomorrow, to watch a movie. You know, like the ones Sean has shown us. And the day after that… I think, Sean is getting me a calendar and a watch and a phone… Anyway, that day we are going bowling."

"What is that?"

"I don't know. But I think he will show me, I'll just say that I have never done it before. I can ask him if you can come."

"That sounds great! But wait… What have you told him… I mean, you probably didn't recognize very many things in his house?"

"I did actually. But I said that we are natives, from a tribe in Wyoming."

"Oh. And he believed you?"

"Yes."

They finish their food and then lay down to sleep since darkness has fallen outside. Blair sleeps on the floor and Blaine in the human bed that Sean gave him. It doesn't have any of those fabric-things on them like Kurt's though. Blaine thinks of Kurt until he falls asleep. _He has such soft hair. And his skin! Those eyes, I swear they change color. And his freck- freckles. He… Lips…_

Blaine wakes up when someone knocks on the door. The sun has not risen very high but Blaine gets off his bed and opens the door.

"Hi there, neighbor!" Sean says and swats his tail at Blaine's face.

Blaine makes a startled noise and walks a few steps backwards.

"Put some pants on! I'm going to teach you about time and days! And how to work your phone." Sean says.

Blaine walks over to stand beside his bed, where his father (who built the house inside the huge tree) has carved out spaces for Blaine to keep his clothes. He puts on a pair of black pants that stop below his knees. He walks back over to Sean who steps outside. Blaine follows him and closes the door so Blair can continue snoring in peace. They walk back to Sean's tree-house. Sean's human father is sitting in an armchair reading a book. Blaine greets him and they walk up the stairs to Sean's room. Blaine has always been amazed at how Sean's family has made their tree-house look just like a human house from one of those movies. _I guess he wants to feel at home… _Sean's room has the same types of furniture as Kurt's has. He also has that square magic-machine and a television machine. _Computer and TV…_ His bookshelves are filled with books about human things and he has that round ticking thing on the wall.

"So, Blaine. Let's start with time, okay?" Sean asks and pulls out a small object from his desk drawer, made out of leather and metal.

Blaine nods and Sean moves over to Blaine and straps the thing around Blaine's left wrist.

"This is a wristwatch. A watch that you wear on your wrist. It can also be called a clock. This one is digital, you see these numbers here?" Sean says and point at the green numbers. "There are also non-digital watches, like the one on my wall." Sean points and Blaine nods.

"A day has 24 hours. The first 12 are in the morning. Like right now, it says 04:26. And you see these two letters here? Those mean morning, or before mid-day. Since it is morning now. However, in 12 hours this will say 04:26 again, but these two letters will have changed. You with me here?"

"Yes. I understand. Go on."

"That's how you tell time. Easy, right? Right! So, it's soon five in the morning on Wednesday." Sean takes a bunch of papers from his desk. They are stuck together using a metal wire. "This is the calendar. See these squares, those are days. There are seven in a row, you can see the names up here. Seven days are a week and all these 30 squares are a month. We are now here." Sean points at a square in the middle. "Wednesday the 14th of September in the year 2011. There are 12 months in a year. You know how my family celebrates birthdays, right? That's pretty much what the years are for. Anyway, you can see the name of each month up here."

Blaine stares at the calendar and tries to remember everything.

"Still with me?" Sean asks after a moment.

"I'm here." Blaine answers but Sean gives him a weird look. "I mean, I understand. Is that all?"

"Let's move on to the phone." Sean says and takes a square out of the back pocket of his pants.

"That the same one as Kurt's!" Blaine exclaims happily.

"It's the same type of phone. It's called an iPhone. I put on a blue cover so you know what is the front. You press this button and it lights up. Then you slide this thing..." Sean shows Blaine how to do it and Blaine looks with his eyes wide. "I managed to remove all the stuff you are not going to need. You have the time here too. And, so this thing is your messages. If you press it you can send text, after writing with these buttons. To exit, just press the button at the bottom. This is your phonebook where you have your contacts. I already added my number and my parents' numbers. So when you add Kurt's number you do this…"

Sean touches the screen a couple of times to show Blaine where and how to write in phone-numbers. He then shows Blaine the clock, the calendar and the notepad.

"What are those two?" Blaine asks and points to a square with a dark circle in it and a square with a flower on it."

"The first one is the camera." Sean touches the square and Blaine can see the wall through the phone. "You can take pictures! Lift it and point it at me!"

Blaine holds the phone up until he sees Sean's face. "Now what?"

"Touch the thing in the center at the bottom." Sean says and smiles at the phone.

Blaine does so and the phone makes a sound. "I took a picture!" Blaine squeaks.

"Now press the bottom exit-button. And then the square with the flower on it." Sean says and Blaine does as he is told. "That is where your photos go. See, there is the picture of me."

Blaine smiles. Sean shows him a few details and then lets Blaine play around with the thing for a while.

"Blaine. I forgot the last thing! Give me that phone!" Blaine hands the phone to Sean. "This orange square is the iPod."

"Kurt mentioned those. He said that people listen to music on those!"

"Yes. Either on their phones, but there are also separate ones that are just for music. So anyway, I put some of my music in it and a little piano music too. I know you like that."

"Yiruma?" Blaine asks.

Sean smiles. "Yes, if fact."

"River Flows In You?"

"Yes."

"That is our song! Kurt played it for me and I made the… lyrics about him."

"How precious. Now! Here is the music. Down here you can sort it by playlists that you make yourself, artists, songs and videos. So press "songs" and then slide your finger upwards until you find the song. Then press it."

Blaine looks for the song and presses it when he finds it. The piano music starts playing and he closes his eyes for a moment, before Sean snaps his fingers.

"Hey! You change the volume either here or by pressing the buttons here on the side. If you want to pause the song you press the two fat vertical lines and then the triangle to start it again. You move on to the next song by pressing the double-triangles on the sides."

Blaine tries it for a while and giggles when he manages to change songs.

"The last and probably most important thing for you is this green one. That's the phone button. Press it and you see your favorites, last calls, contacts and the buttons. Easiest for you will be to press contacts and then scroll, slide your finger upwards, to the person's name. Press my name and then the "change"-button. Then press the square with a person on it, then choose the picture of me. You can also take a picture right away, like when you add Kurt for example. Save by pressing here. Now press the button on top of the phone."

Blaine presses the button and the phone goes dark. He gasps.

"Stop being so dramatic! Now see what happens when I call you." Sean says and takes his phone from his bed and touches the screen a few times.

There is a loud noise from Blaine's phone and he almost drops it in shock. The picture of Sean is on the screen.

"So when someone calls you, you will hear that. And there will be the number or name up here. And a picture if you have one. You can choose to answer or not. I will take care of paying for your calls." Sean smiles and touches his phone. Blaine's phone stops making noise and goes dark again.

"Thank you, Sean. You are a great friend."

"The greatest. Now go play with your phone and try to memorize the days and moths. I will question you about it at five this evening. Which means you must know when that is. Good luck." Sean says and ushers Blaine down the stairs and out the front door.

Sean closes the door behind Blaine who walks back home with the calendar in one hand and the phone in his other.

Blaine sits with the watch, the calendar and the phone all day, not even bothering to eat anything. He gets to Sean's house at the right time and answers all his questions correctly. Sean pats him on the back and wishes him good luck. Blaine walks back home and Blair has some food on the floor for him when he gets inside.

"So, how did it go?"

"Great. I know it all now." Blaine practically inhales his food. "Blair?"

"Yes, brother?"

"I am going to sleep near the clearing and the lakelet tonight. So I am close to Kurt's house and will get there in time."

Blair just nods, nibbling on an apple.

"Good luck." she says when Blaine walks toward the door. "See you tomorrow night."

Blaine finds a nice big tree so sleep in that night. It is at the edge of the forest, so close that he can see Kurt's house. And the light shining through Kurt's window.

Blaine is awake before the sunrise and sits on a low branch watching Kurt's house for any sign of someone coming or going.

After a few hours two cars leave at the same time. Then nothing happens for about eight hours. Blaine is swinging his legs back and forth. Until he sees a car with a flat back come back to the house. _That must be Kurt's parents. Better get going._ Blaine climbs down, hides his tail under his shirt and walks toward Kurt's house. When he reaches it he walks around to the front and stands by the road where the first car arrived from.

It isn't long until Kurt pulls up and gets out of the car with Finn.

"Hi Kurt! Hi Finn." Blaine says.

Finn raises his palm and then walks into the house.

"He has been like that all day." Kurt states, walking up to Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine repeats.

"Hi Blaine. I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Kurt looks at the ground.

"I said I was going to wait here for you, didn't I?" Blaine says and touches Kurt's arm so he will look at him.

Kurt raises his head to look at Blaine again. "I know. But I thought that it was too good to be true."

"I told you I am real." Blaine says and kisses Kurt kind of hard. "I missed you."

"I haven't been able to think about anything but you."

"How did your test go?"

"Meh…" Kurt answers and shrugs.

"How was your day, then?" Blaine asks and strokes Kurt's upper arm gently.

"Normal." Kurt shrugs again.

"Normal, good?"

"Normal, bad."

"What happened?"

"This guy, Azimio shoved me into the lockers."

"He did what? ROCKS! If I ever see him…" Blaine growls between clenched teeth.

Kurt is quiet for a moment. "Rocks?"

"It's a swearword where I come from. And this has happened before?"

"Almost every day."

Blaine is too angry to say anything. _I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL TARE HIM TO SHREDS WITH MY BARE HANDS! _

"Blaine?" Kurt asks cautiously and takes a step forward, closing the gap between him and Blaine.

Blaine says nothing so Kurt strokes his thumb across Blaine's cheek. "I will leave my bag in the house and then we will go get something to eat before the movie. Let's not think about school, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine says and fakes a smile.

Kurt walks into the house and emerges just a minute later. They get into Kurt's car and he drives them away from the house and onto a big road with lots of cars. _This is going to be the first and last time I am ever in a car. I will die, I will not survive this! _**Why is he so quiet? **Kurt looks at Blaine who is gripping his seat hard, knuckles turning white.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, looking back at the road.

"Nothing. I'm totally fine."

"You don't look fine."

"First time riding a car." Blaine says and looks at Kurt who opens his mouth to say something, confusion evident in his eyes. "In a very long time." Blaine lies.

Kurt says nothing but reaches one of his hands out to Blaine who grabs it and holds on as if it were a lifeline. Kurt caresses Blaine's knuckles with the pad of his thumb. It calms Blaine down a bit.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Reviews make my day! :D


	3. The Cinema

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **I'm a bit iffy about the first part, but oh well... Here is Blaine's first time eating at a restaurant and watching a movie at the cinema. And who do they run into? Enjoy!

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 3 - The Cinema

Blaine is pretty much exhausted when they arrive to a building with big see-through walls.

"This restaurant is one of my favorites. They have organic and ecologic food." Kurt says, smiling.

_Will they have anything here that I can eat? I don't know what organic or ecologic means…  
><em>_**I wonder what kind of diet he is on, and WHY? He's so fit!**_

"What is this "special diet" of yours about?" Kurt asks and blushes as he continues. "You don't need to diet. Your body looks great!"

"What?"

"Oh, maybe you didn't mean diet as in "lose weight"?"

"No. It's just… I don't eat just anything."

"What do you eat?"

"Fruits, vegetables, nuts and some lea-" Blaine begins. "Um, that's it." _Moss! Humans don't eat leaves! Come on Blaine!_

**Lea- what? I should ask him… Though it's probably rude. He didn't seem to want to talk about it, and it's probably some tribe-thing. I'll just leave it.**

"So pretty much stuff that grows in nature?" Kurt asks as he walks straight toward the see-through wall that suddenly parts.

"Exactly." Blaine answers and looks around nervously as the wall closes again behind them.

"Hello. Table for two, please." Kurt says to a man standing with some papers covered in plastic._ Oh, those must be menus. I've seen those in Sean's movies. This is going to be a lot to take in, in one night._

The man walks away and Kurt follows him, Blaine on his heels.

"Here you are. A waitress will be along shortly to take your order." the man says before he walks back to his previous position.

Kurt looks at the menu and Blaine can see his mouth moving slightly as if he is mouthing the words. _Adorable! _Kurt turns his menu over, flicking his eyes at Blaine for a brief second, catching him staring. Kurt blushes and continues to read. _Mossy table is in the way so I can't kiss him!_

"Have you already chosen something?" Kurt asks when he puts his menu down on the table.

"No. I forgot. I was looking at your lips." Blaine says honestly and starts to read his own menu. _This is going to take a while. There is so much to choose from! Ah, "make your own salad". I'll do that!_

"I'm going to make my own salad."Blaine states and looks up at Kurt who has apparently taken his turn to stare at Blaine. "Where do I make it?"

Kurt chuckles and then realizes that Blaine is serious. "Oh! No, Blaine. You choose what things you want in your salad and they will make it for you."

In that moment a young female walks up to their table.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" she asks, sounding even younger than she looks.

"Yes. I'll just have a Caesar salad and a glass of water." Kurt says to the woman. _Girl…_

"I- I want a- a…" Blaine begins but has to clear his throat. "I want a "make-your-own-salad", please."

"Alright. What do you want in it?"

Blaine thinks for a second. _I just have to hope that I'm saying the right names of the things… _Some roman salad, cashew nuts, banana and some… Do you have this pink fruit with a spiky shell?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't have anything like that."

"Okay. Well then I'll just take some broccoli instead and water, please."

"I will be back with your food in a few minutes." the girl says, takes the menus and walks away.

"That's an interesting mix." Kurt says, the left corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

"You think? I usually mix even more stuff in one meal."

"Would you make me some at your house some time?"

"Of course! Maybe not for a while though…" _Not until I have told you about me. If you still want to see me again after that…_

"Why?"

"Well…" Blaine tries to think of a lie. "Blair is busy with a project so the house is kind of full."

"Oh, okay. That's fine."

"Oh! Speaking of Blair; she wants to meet you! So I wanted to ask you if it's okay that she follows us to bowling tomorrow?

"Oh, yeah. I would love that." Kurt smiles again after having looked concerned for a while.

"Here is your food! Caesar salad for you and a special salad for you." the girl from before says as she returns with two plates and puts them down in front of Kurt and Blaine.

_I can't eat with my hands around a human, especially Kurt! And I have no idea how to use human… Fork?_ "Do you have any chopsticks?"

"Yes, we do. I'll be right back with them." the girl says and leaves again.

"You don't use normal cutlery?" Kurt asks, raising one of his eyebrows at Blaine.

"No. My people use their hands or chopsticks. It felt rude to eat with my hands in a…" _Moss. What was the word? Oh, right!_ "In a restaurant."

"I understand." Kurt has time to say before the girl comes over with Blaine's chopsticks.

Blaine starts eating eagerly. He hasn't eaten for very many hours now.

"Are you sure you aren't from Japan?" Kurt asks and takes a bite of his salad.

"I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Blaine says, looking up at Kurt.

"You are SO good at using chopsticks."

"Thank you." Blaine smiles and bites into a cashew. "Is your salad good?"

"Yes." Kurt answers simply. "Blaine. Can I ask you something?"

"Your English…" Kurt begins and puts his fork down. "It's a bit odd sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Blaine says, putting down his chopsticks on his now empty plate.

"No, you don't need to apologize. I'm just curious. Do you talk that way because you lived in a tribe where you only used Fouri, or are you from Wyoming originally but have lived in a country where they don't speak English?"

"I…" _I have lived in the forest my whole life. All I know of English and human things are from movies that my half-human neighbor has showed me._ "I speak like this because we always speak Fouri at home and I have been very little in school."

"Okay. I understand. Were you hungry?" Kurt smirks.

"Very."

Kurt finishes his salad while Blaine stares at Kurt's fingers, holding the fork. _I should learn how to use that…_ When Kurt is finished he dabs at his lips with a soft-looking piece of paper.

"I will pay this time." Kurt says and pulls a small, black leather-thing out of his pocket and pulls out a few green pieces of paper, waiting for the girl that had given them the food.

"Pay?" Blaine asks, confused.

"When you buy something you have to pay for it." Kurt says. "You don't buy stuff?"

"We live off of nature."

"Oh. Well, okay. So you don't have any money at all?"

Oh, money! That's what those green papers are! "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just something we will have to get used to." Kurt smiles.

The girl comes back and takes the money from Kurt, handing him some round pieces of metal back. "Thank you so much." she says before she leaves again.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers when they have passed through the see-through wall again.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Two things. First a question."

"Ask whatever you like." Kurt says and opens the car door for Blaine.

Blaine gets in but doesn't close the door. He waits for Kurt to walk around the car and get in. "Does one have to pay for the movie too?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't want to go."

"Why?" Kurt asks and turns in his seat to look at Blaine.

"I don't want you to waste your money on me. I am sure you could buy something more important with them."

"Don't worry about it Blaine. I have enough. What was the other thing?"

"Well. I feel really dumb, but… It will be easier for the both of us if I tell you, I think…"

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt says and leans over Blaine to put that black thing over him.

"Well. I am not familiar with most things that you probably think are the most normal things. I don't know what they are called in English and I don't know what they are."

"Like what?" Kurt laces his fingers through Blaine's.

"Like this black thing you just put over my body. I don't know what it is called or what it is for. And, that wall of the restaurant, the see-through one that split in the middle to make a hole?"

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"So, do you want me to tell you about things you don't recognize?" Kurt asks gently, brushing his thumb over Blaine's wrist.

"That is very nice of you. Let's start with this." Blaine says and point to the black thing across his chest.

"That's a seatbelt. It's there to make it safer for you, in case you crash the car."

"Oh. And the walls?"

"You know what windows are?"

"Yes. Are they just really big windows?"

"Exactly. And the thing that splits is a kind of door."

"Oh. Then it isn't dangerous."

"No, it's not. Not at all." Kurt uses his other hand to twist one of Blaine's curls behind his ear. "Now, can I ask you something?"

_Oh, no! Breathe Blaine. Don't panic!_

"Did you lie to me before?"

"About what?"

"About riding in a car. You said it was your first time in a long time. That was a lie, wasn't it?" Kurt accuses, but he is still smiling softly at Blaine and rubbing his thumb over his arm.

"It was."

"You had never been in a car before?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. That's why you were so scared! I am so, SO sorry Blaine." Kurt leans over again, but this time he hugs Blaine and kisses his neck softly.

"I was. I still am. Hence the open door." Blaine says and gestures with his head.

"Just tell me when you're ready to leave or if there's anything I can do to help."

They are quiet for a while.

"Kurt… Does your father not like me?"

"I've never brought a boy home with me before, so he was just being an overprotecting parent."

"Oh. Good." _Now close the silly door, Blaine. Kurt knows what he is doing. _Blaine closes the door but Kurt is still holding onto his hand. "I'm ready to go now."

Kurt gives Blaine a fast kiss on the back of his hand (the one interlaced with Kurt's own) and then let's go and starts driving to the cinema.

The sky has gone dark when Kurt stops the car. He gets out of the car and Blaine follows, a step behind him to make sure he doesn't see the bulge on his back. They walk up to a big piece of paper on the wall, behind a plastic door.

"What do you want to see?" Kurt asks and brushes his fingertips against the palm of Blaine's hand. _What is he doing?_** I can't risk holding his hand in public, but I really want to.**

"I don't know. Anything you want." Blaine answers.

"What about this one?" Kurt asks and points at a few fatter letters above a bunch of thinner ones.

Blaine reads the fat letters and then the thinner ones underneath. "That sounds good. Comedy, that is a funny movie, right?"

"Right." Kurt says, smiling and tugging Blaine by the arm over to a short, balding man behind a bunch of wood.

Kurt buys the tickets and two different plastic bags with nuts in them.

"The movie will start in 15 minutes. Let's go downstairs and wait." Kurt says and starts walking down a staircase.

Blaine follows and they stand outside a pair of big red doors with a white number 2 on one of them. After a few minutes a man walks up to the doors and opens them, then waits outside and people start to gather around him.

"Here. Just hold this out toward him and he'll rip a part of it off. Then we go inside, okay?" Kurt says and holds out the piece of pink paper toward Blaine.

Blaine takes it and gingerly touches Kurt's palm with his finger while doing so. "I've never been to a cinema."

"Is it too much for you?" Kurt asks with concern in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. The car however, wow." Blaine chuckles.

They walk up to the ticket-man. Kurt hands him his ticket and he rips a part off. Blaine is right after him, holding his ticket out toward the man. He smiles awkwardly. The man gives him a suspicious look but continues to rip off a part of Blaine's ticket. Blaine follows Kurt into the dark room behind the red doors and grabs onto his sleeve so he won't lose him. They enter a big room with bright lights in the ceiling.

"Our seats are in this row." Kurt states when Blaine lets go of his arm. He walks in between two rows of red, puffy chairs and sits down in the middle.

Blaine stops beside him. "Which one is mine?"

"This one." Kurt answers and points to the chair on his left.

Blaine sits down. When he has done so the movie starts on the huge screen.

"WOW! That is a HUGE TV!" Blaine exclaims.

Kurt laughs. "That's the screen, it's made out of fabric. And the commercials are just starting so the movie will probably start any minute now."

"What are commercials?"

"Short movies that are made to make people buy things they don't really need." Kurt says and opens a bag of peanuts.

"Oh." Blaine says and Kurt hands him the bag of nuts.

The lights dim and Blaine grabs onto Kurt's hand in panic.

"Relax. The movie is starting, they turn the lights down so you'll see it better, and so you won't get distracted by other people. They'll turn them on again when the movie is over." Kurt rubs Blaine's hand with his free one and waits for Blaine to let go.

After the main character of the movie has started talking, Blaine does so and even laughs at the screen. Kurt opens the bag of Macadamia nuts and puts a few in his mouth. He puts the bag down in his lap and starts to watch the movie instead of Blaine's beaming face. **He is adorable. I want to show him lots of movies… **_This is SO cool! Kurt is SO nice for bringing me here. _Blaine looks over at Kurt. _He looks really nice in the dark. Oh! Macadamia nuts! _Blaine reaches his hand over to the bag on Kurt's lap and takes a few nuts. Kurt literally jumps in his seat.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Blaine whispers. "Peanuts?" He holds the bag out toward Kurt and grins.

"It's okay. I just wasn't prepared for that. Yes, please." Kurt says and leans back in his chair, taking a few peanuts from the bag Blaine is offering him.

They continue to watch the movie, glancing at each other from time to time, and eating nuts from the bags that they are each holding. At an especially romantic yet sad part Blaine reaches his hand toward Kurt and looks at him with pleading eyes. **Nobody can see us in here…** Kurt grabs his hand, twining their fingers together. When the sad part is over and it is back to romantic and funny Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand to slap his knee while laughing. **Dork! Cute dork… **They run out of both peanuts and Macadamia nuts a few minutes before the movie ends. Blaine jumps slightly as the lights are turned back on when the credits start rolling.

"Did you like it?" Kurt beams at Blaine.

"It was… Awesome! Yeah, Sean taught me that word." Blaine beams back.

"Who is Sean?" Kurt looks concerned and hurt again as they walk back out through the red doors.

"My neighbor who has taught me about h- American things. He is the one that showed me those movies I talked about before." Blaine says and grabs Kurt's hand to comfort him a bit. "Also, he doesn't like other males." Blaine winks.

"Blaine. You can't hold my hand here in publ-" Kurt begins.

"Hey fags! Get out of here! You're stinking up the place with your filth!" a big broad guy in a red jacket says.

"You jealous, Karofsky?" Kurt snaps back and grabs onto Blaine's hand tighter.

"What's he talkin' about?" a big dark-skinned guy next to the other guy - Karofsky - says.

"All that hairspray must have made him delusional." Karofsky answers his friend.

"It's organic, you moron!" Kurt hisses at him.

"Kurt, who are they? What do they want?" Blaine asks hurriedly.

"That's Karofsky, a closet case and the other one is Azimio." Kurt replies, eyes still on the two big guys.

"Azimio? The guy that shoved you into the lockers?" Blaine asks, his upper lip starting to move up over his teeth.

"Yes." Kurt states.

Blaine snarls and charges forward toward Azimio while shouting something in Fouri.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieks and grabs onto Blaine's arms and holds him back before he gets to Karofsky and Azimio.

"Let me go! I'm going to-"

"Blaine, no! He's not worth it. Let's just go!" Kurt says and starts to drag Blaine toward the front door of the cinema.

Karofsky and Azimio are both standing there staring.

"Closet case? What was that all 'bout? And who's the hobbit? And what the hell was he shouting?" Azimio asks Karofsky as they watch Kurt drag the dark-haired guy away from them.

"I have no idea." Karofsky says.

"Blaine! Calm down. You can't beat him up! You will go to ja-" Kurt begins, stopping right inside the door and turning Blaine toward him, still holding onto his upper arms.

"I won't beat him up. I will KILL him!" Blaine growls.

"Calm down! He is not worth it."

"I can protect you. I will come with you to school and I will snap their necks with my bare hands if they so much as look at you."

"I get that you are angry, Blaine. But calm down, you are starting to scare me." Kurt bites his lip and looks at his feet.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispers and takes hold of Kurt's hips.

He pulls him closer. Kurt lets go of Blaine's arms and puts them around his neck instead, pulling their lips together in a heated kiss.

When they part Kurt twines their fingers together and they walk out the door. Both of them glance back at the two jocks in the theater. Azimio looks thoroughly confused and Karofsky looks furious with his hands balled up into fists. **Ha! That will make him jealous. Feels good to rub it in his face.** _Good thing Kurt was here to stop me, or those animals would be bleeding on the floor. _

They get back in Kurt's car and Kurt speeds toward his house a bit faster than the law allows and a lot faster than Blaine is comfortable with.

Kurt parks his car in the driveway but doesn't get out.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Reviews make me flail. :D


	4. Bowling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **Do you realize how fun this chapter was to write? Probably not. But it was! ALOT! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 4 - Bowling

"I'm sorry about those guys, Blaine." Kurt says quietly and looks at the dashboard.

"It certainly is not your fault, Kurt." Blaine says and holds his hand out toward him.

"I should have just ignored them and walked you out of there before they upset you."

"Kurt. Look at me."

Kurt raises his gaze to meet Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Let's forget about this for now and have a really fun time tomorrow, with Blair." Blaine continues and puts a hand on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt nods.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I have… a bad temper sometimes. You don't mess with-" _Creatures like me… Creatures with the powers that I possess._ "The people I care about."

"You care about me?" Kurt says and looks hopeful.

"Duh! As you Americans would say." Blaine smiles. "Oh! Before I forget!" Blaine pulls his new phone out of his pocket. "Sean got me this!"

"What? Sean bought you an iPhone?" Kurt looks chocked.

"Yeah. He said I will need it so I can talk to you. He is my best friend back home. He bought me a bed for my birthday last year."

"Wow. That is one good straight-totally-not-in-love-with-you-at-all-friend." Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

"What?" Blaine looks away from his phone, where he was preparing to add Kurt's number.

"Nothing." Kurt smiles. "So you want my number now?"

"Yes, please." Blaine smiles.

Kurt tells Blaine the number and he fills in some other information too.

"Can I take your picture too?" Blaine asks shyly.

"Sure! Let me just check my hair." Kurt says and looks at himself in the rearview mirror. "Now."

Blaine holds up the phone and Kurt smiles happily at it. Blaine's phone makes the noise and flashes. Blaine shows Kurt the picture before he saves it to the contact information.

"Let's take one of the both of us!" Kurt says and grabs the phone, jumping out of the car.

Blaine follows him to a tree next to the house. A lamp on the side of the house lights up as they get close.

"Here! Nice background and good lighting." Kurt states and holds his arm out.

Blaine walks over to stand next to him, Kurt wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt and gets a hold of his hipbone. Kurt blushes, but Blaine doesn't see that.

"Okay. Smile!" Kurt says and they both flash giant grins at the camera.

They look at the picture, still holding onto each other.

"That's a great picture! Let me take one with my phone too! Here." Kurt says and hands Blaine his phone.

Blaine puts his phone in the pocket of his pants as Kurt pulls his own one out of his pocket. They smile again and Kurt's phone makes the same sound as Blaine's did.

"I have to get inside now, it's pretty late. But I'll see you and Blair tomorrow for bowling, right?" Kurt asks as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Yes. We'll meet you here. What time?"

"At one, maybe? We'll eat lunch separately before we meet up. Then eat dinner together afterward."

"That sounds great. See you tomorrow." Blaine kisses Kurt and Kurt blushes.

Blaine kisses him again. "You and your adorable blush! I told you, I will kiss you every time."

Kurt giggles and walks back into the house.

"See you tomorrow." He waves and closes the front door behind him.

Blaine runs back home as fast as he can, not even bothering to let his tail out from under his shirt. He stops outside his front door and breathes for a while before walking in.

"Evening Blaine." Blair says. She is sitting on the floor looking at Blaine's calendar.

"What are you doing awake? Sunset was hours ago." Blaine says and sits down next to her.

"I wanted to ask you about your day with Kairik."

"Kurt. It was amazing! First we ate at a restaurant. I got to choose exactly what I wanted in my salad and then we watched a comedy at the cinema. And then…" Blaine rambles but stops abruptly.

"Then, what?" Blair looks at him seriously.

"We met two males who have been mean to Kurt at school."

"And you tore their limbs off?" Blair asks, a smile ghosting on her lips.

"I wanted to. I tried to, but Kurt stopped me."

"Wow. He must be one strong human. To hold back a Trillough."

"Blirette." Blaine says his sisters name in Fouri. "Let's not talk about it. It makes me really angry. So, anyway… Then we went to his house in his car and-"

"You were in a car?" Blair asks, eyes wide.

"Yes. Three times. It was really scary. But I trust that Kurt knows what he is doing."

"Trust, okay. Go on."

"When we came to his house I saved his number and a picture of him. Then we both took pictures together."

"That is really cute. Wait! Can I see the pictures?" Blair asks eagerly.

Blaine pulls his phone out of his pocket. As he touches the screen and goes into the photo album Blair gasps slightly and Blaine chuckles.

"This is Kurt." Blaine says and shows her the picture he took of Kurt in the car. "And this is the both of us."

"Wow! He is SO cute!" Blair shrieks and grabs Blaine's phone to switch back and forth between the two pictures. "You are adorable together!"

"Thank you."

"You're blushing, Blaine! You never blush. He is really special, isn't he?"

"Yes. Let's just go to bed now, okay? We have to eat before we meet him at one tomorrow."

"And I have to bind our tails. Goodnight Blaine." Blair says and hands him back his phone.

She walks over to where she usually sleeps and lies down. Blaine crawls up in his own bed and falls asleep quickly.

Blaine wakes up when someone starts to jump on his bed.

"Blaine! Get up! We have to eat, wash up and get dressed!" Blair says.

"Okay, okay! Just get off my bed." Blaine says and swings his legs over the edge of it.

They eat and then leave the house and head to a small waterfall on the edge of their little town. Three other creatures are standing in the spray of the waterfall, washing themselves. Blaine and Blair get into the small pool of water below it, the water reaching up to their navels. They wade over to the other creatures and the water hits Blaine's head, soaking his dark curls. He drags his hand through them a couple of times and then starts to wash his body. Blair is standing next to him, doing the same thing. Her long hair is flowing down her back and over her breasts. One of the two males that were there before them is looking at her with his mouth hanging open slightly. Blair however is looking at the female that is standing next to the two males. The female is looking back at her with a shy smile. Her light brown hair is straight and stops above her shoulders. Blaine doesn't see the appeal.

The finish cleaning themselves off and get out of the water.

"Blaine. You go get dressed. I'll be right behind you." Blair says and winks at him.

Blaine sighs and walks back to their home. Before he opens the door he glances back and can see Blair talking with the female, stroking her arm gently. _I can't believe my sister! Flirting by the washing-fall. Oh, well. I wonder what I should wear to impress Kurt… _Blaine walks inside and looks through his clothes. Nothing seems good enough. He walks over to Sean's house and knocks on the door.

"Blaine! Welcome. How can I help you?" Sean answers the door.

"Sean… I am meeting Kurt today and I don't have any clothes that are good enough to wear."

"Oh, I see. You want to borrow some of mine?"

"If you have something good." _Maybe Kurt can help me get new clothes later. He dresses so nicely!_

They walk up to Sean's room, passing his big sister on the stairs.

"Blourin."

"Lindrye."

Sean opens his wardrobe and starts to pull out clothes. "Blaine, I know your wardrobe and the only clothes you own are shorts and t-shirts. You need jeans and a cardigan! Blair is wrapping your tails up, right?"

"Yes. What are jeans and what is cardigan?" Blaine looks confused as Sean throws clothes into his arms.

"These-" Sean holds up a pair of long pants made out of blue fabric. "Are jeans! And this-" He holds up a dark green, long-sleeved shirt with two rows of black buttons. "Is a cardigan."

"Wow! Kurt is going to love those! So I can borrow them until tomorrow?"

"Keep them." Sean smiles and pats Blaine's arm with his tail.

"Thank you, Sean."

"No problem." Sean grabs the clothes that Blaine is not borrowing and thrusts them back into the closet. "Also, you are going to need these."

Blaine looks at the black pair of tiny shorts that Sean is holding. "What is that?"

"Boxers. You would be very uncomfortable in the jeans without them. You wear them underneath the jeans. Also, I almost forgot! You have to wear shoes when you are around humans!" Sean says and picks out a pair of black shoes from his closet. "These are Converse. Try them, I think we have the same size."

Blaine tries the shoes and they fit. "These are perfect."

"Great! Now go home and get changed! I'll be waiting outside your house to see how you look before you leave. See you later!" Sean says, gives the boxers to Blaine and once again urges him out of the house.

Blaine walks back to his house and opens the door to find Blair already binding her tail.

"How did it go with the female?" Blaine asks and walks over to hold up her hair so it won't get stuck in the bandages.

"Good. We are going to go chasing butterflies after sunrise." Blair says and secures the bandage at her waist. "Where did you go, by the way?"

"To Sean. I was going to borrow this from him." Blaine holds the clothes out toward Blair. "It's jeans, and a cardigan. But he let me keep them instead."

"Nice color. Now turn around so I can do your tail." Blair says and whirls Blaine around on his feet.

"Please don't hurt me!" Blaine says and throws the clothes onto his bed.

"I would never hurt you, Blaine." Blair says gently and grabs his tail. "Now be still!"

"Ow!" Blaine teases as Blair starts to wrap his tail onto his back.

Blair rolls her eyes and continues. She wraps Blaine's tail so it is laying flat against his back, up to his shoulder blades and rolls it up there. The bandage is rolled around his body, from his hipbones up to his armpits and then up around his shoulders and back down again. Blair secures it at the bottom and pats him on the shoulder when she is done. "Now get dressed!"

"Thank you, Blair." Blaine walks over to his bed and carefully steps into the boxers. "This is weird." he says as he tugs them on.

Blaine struggles with getting his legs into the jeans (especially since he is still wearing the Converse) but succeeds after about three minutes. He pulls the zipper up and buttons the button. _Sean was right, this would have been very uncomfortable without the… boxers._ Blaine picks up the cardigan and puts it on. _Wow! I can't wait for Kurt to see me in this!_

"Hey! That looks really nice!" Blair says and walks over to him, wearing a pink silk dress with flowers on it. "Can you help me with the zipper?" she says and holds her hair up.

Blaine helps her to zip the dress while thinking about where he has seen a similar dress. _Oh, right! I saw it in one of Sean's movies. The one about the geisha!_ "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Blaine. Now I have to fix your hair!" Blair says and picks up a flower bud from beside her sleeping-place.

She presses it and the blue content seeps into her hand. The bud falls to the floor and Blair rubs her hands together then puts them into Blaine's hair. She pulls her fingers through his curls for a while. "Done! Perfect. Kurt is going to love you!"

"You really think so?" Blaine asks quietly.

"You are blushing again! Of course he will love you! Now, what should I do with my hair?"

"Do a bun like you did the other day. It will go well with the dress."

"You are the one who would know that kind of thing."

Blaine smiles.

When they walk out of the house Sean is standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Wow! You two look like real humans. Blaine, those clothes are perfect for you!"

"Thank you, Sean."

"You're welcome. Now, be on your way." Sean says and waves them off with his hands. "Good luck!"

They arrive at Kurt's house thirty minutes before they are supposed to. Still, Blaine had made Blair run almost the whole way in her long dress because he thought they were going to be late.

"Now what do we do?" Blair asks, apparently a tad irritated.

"We wait until he-"

"Blaine! Hi." Kurt walks down the front steps. "And you must be Blair! Nice to meet you."

Blair throws her arms around Kurt when he has gotten closer to them. "Hello Kurt. You are even cuter in person!"

Blaine smacks his forehead with his hand. "Kurt, this is my sister Blair."

"I LOVE your dress!" Kurt exclaims as Blair lets him go.

_Hello! I exist. _**I have to make sure that Blaine knows that I like his sister. **

"You look great, Blaine. That cardigan really brings out the color in your eyes." Kurt says and kisses Blaine.

"Thank you Kurt. You look amazing. I'm sorry that we got here so early."

"It's okay. I was done already. Nerves." Kurt states and pulls at the sleeve of his purple and black-striped cardigan.

_That looks almost like mine. But he seems to be wearing something underneath._ Kurt is wearing a pair of jeans too, but his ones are black.

"So, should we just go right away?" Blair asks.

"Sure." Kurt says and unlocks his car. "Blair, have you ever been in a car before?"

"No, I haven't." Blair says and gets inside the backseat.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Blaine is the scared one." Blair chuckles.

Blaine rolls his eyes as he puts on his seatbelt.

"Blaine, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you… How did you move to Lima without using a car?"

Blair is completely silent in the backseat, staring at Blaine.

_MOSS! I should have thought about that! Come on Blaine, THINK!_ "We walked." he blurts out before he can stop himself, though even if he could have he wouldn't have been able to come up with something better.

"From Wyoming?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrow at Blaine once again.

"Yes. Tribe thing. It's kind of a…" he starts.

"It's a ritual. Has to do with leaving stuff behind you." Blair says from the back. _Wow, she is really a fast thinker!_

"Oh." Kurt says and starts the car. "That must have been exhausting."

"It was." Blaine and Blair say in unison.

Blair chats actively with Kurt for most of the ride. When they pass a big sign with a black ball and a white blob Kurt laughs at something Blair says.

"Wow. Blair, how come your English is so great?" Kurt asks.

**Oh, I hope Blaine doesn't take that as his English being bad. **_I hope he doesn't think my English is really bad._

"My best friend has a boyfriend who is h-"

"American. The three of them hang out a lot, so Blair has gotten some practice." Blaine interrupts her before she uses the word "human".

"I see." Kurt says and stops the car. "We're here!"

_I don't think he noticed that. _**Why does he do that?**

The three of them gets out of the car and walks into a big one-floored building. They are greeted by a man in a red and white-striped shirt and a green hat of some sort.

"Welcome! One lane?" the man asks.

"Yes, please." Kurt says and continues to talk to the man and pay for their lane. _Whatever that is…_

When Kurt is done they walk into a room with a wall full of shoes.

"What size do you need?" Kurt asks Blaine as he takes a pair down from the wall.

"I don't know. I seldom wear shoes. These are Sean's." Blaine says and points to his feet.

"Again with the straight-totally-not-in-love-with-you-at-all-friend." Kurt huffs.

"He wanted me to look good for you." Blaine says, barely audible.

"Try these on, Blaine!" Blair chirps and hands him a pair of half-blue and half-red shoes.

"These look ridiculous." Blaine states but tries them on.

Kurt is already standing with his shoes on, ready to bowl. "These really are a fashion-crime. But they glide well."

"Do they fit?" Blair asks Blaine.

"Yeah. I think so." Blaine wiggles his toes.

"Great. Am I not the best sister ever?" Blair says and walks up to Kurt, shoes already on her feet.

Blaine rolls his eyes and follows them into a huge room with lots of people throwing balls around. _What is this place? What are they doing?"_

"So. This is our lane. I assume none of you have played before?" Kurt halts in front of a screen and a long stretch of floor with arrows on it.

"No." Blaine says.

"Will you teach us?" Blair asks and smiles wide at Kurt.

"Sure. We take turns to throw one of these balls down the lane. The goal is to hit as many pins as possible. The easiest way is to try to hit the middle one, but not straight on. I'll take care of the scores."

"So, who goes first?" Blair picks up a bright pink ball and puts her fingers in some holes in it.

"I say we go by alphabetical order." Kurt starts to touch the screen. "Blaine first, then Blair and then me last."

"Blaine, you can start. Just wait until the thing that goes across the pins goes away." Kurt instructs.

"How do I hold it?" Blaine holds a big black ball to his chest.

"Like this." Kurt says and walks over to him.

He takes the ball from Blaine and puts his fingers in the holes, just like Blair did. "Then you throw it like this." Kurt gestures with his hand, but doesn't let go of the ball.

Kurt gives the ball back to Blaine who takes it and holds it like Kurt just did. He walks up to the lane and-

"Don't cross that line there!" Kurt calls out.

"Why?" Blaine looks back at Kurt.

"Just don't. Now bowl!" Kurt smiles.

_This should be easy. It's just simple physics! _Blaine gets a strike and smiles smugly.

"OH GAGA! YOU HIT A STRIKE! On your first try!" Kurt shrieks and throws his arms around Blaine's neck in a tight hug.

"I guess I did." Blaine says and hugs Kurt back.

"My turn! Move." Blair says and pushes past them.

Blaine and Kurt sit down on a few chairs next to the screen while Blair rolls the pink ball down the lane. She manages to hit one pin.

"Yes! I got one." she exclaims and walks back to the boys. "Now what?"

"You do it again. When you get a strike you only get to do it one time, but when you don't you have to go again and try to get a spare, which is when you hit all the pins down."

"Isn't that a strike?" Blair asks and raises her eyebrows.

"No. When you hit all ten on the first try, it's a strike. When you hit all ten after the second try, it's a spare."

"Okay. Well watch me get a spare, then!" Blair says and whips around, grabbing her pink ball from a big machine that spits out balls in all kinds of colors.

Blair misses all the pins. "Moss!"

"Don't swear, Blair!" Blaine says and giggles.

Kurt gets up and chooses a sky-blue ball and walks over to the lane. _Wow! This is so easy! I'm going to- _Kurt bends over slightly as he releases his ball._ WOW! His butt is amazing! _Kurt hits six pins first and then two more.

"Pretty good. I haven't played in a while." Kurt states and sits down in Blaine's seat as he gets up.

"You did a lot better than me!" Blair pouts.

"You'll get better." Kurt promises her.

Blaine gets another strike. _Haha! Easy! How did Blair not get a strike?_

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Amazing! Some beginner's luck." Kurt laughs as Blaine walks back to him.

Blaine bends to kiss him but Kurt stands up abruptly. _What did I do? I was just going to kiss him! Doesn't he want to kiss me anymore? _**Wow, clueless Blaine. Not here! This place is full of people. Even more than at the theater yesterday, but that was a spur of the moment thing. We have to be careful… **Kurt stands awkwardly by the screen while Blair manages to miss all the pins this time.

"What is this? I think this ball hates me!" Blair exclaims and flops down in the chair next to Blaine.

"Try another one next time." Kurt says and manages to get a strike this time. "Yes!"

"Good job Kurt!" Blaine says and beams a smile at him.

"Thank you." Kurt says and sits down in Blaine's chair when he stands up.

Blaine gets yet another strike.

"WHAT EVEN? Blaine, are you sure you have never played before?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"Never!" Blaine defends. "Maybe the ball just likes me!"

Blair huffs and waits for Blaine's ball to come out of the machine. "I'll play with this and see if it is just the ball."

Blair knocks down two pins first and then misses all of them again. "It's definitely not the ball." she states and switches places with Kurt.

"I'll use your pink one next time." Blaine grins at his sister.

Kurt knocks down nine pins first and then misses the last one. "NO! No, no, no! I was SO close." he whines.

Blaine touches Kurt's arm gingerly as he gets out of the chair. Then he picks up the bright pink ball that Blair has been using and uses it to get yet another strike.

"Stupid ball!" Blair shrieks. "You are supposed to be on my team!"

Blaine and Kurt both laugh. "Well, it seems that you are just a natural." Kurt says and giggles again.

Both Blaine and Blair become quiet. Kurt stops giggling and looks between the two of them. "I'm sorry. Did I say something to offend you?"

"No, not at all." Blair laughs nervously. "My turn!"

The game continues. Kurt manages to miss only a couple of pins every time and sometimes gets a spare or even a strike. Blair continues to hit a maximum of three pins on each turn and Blaine continues to get strikes every time.

After Blaine's seventh strike in a row Kurt sighs. "Should I even be surprised anymore?" He rolls his eyes but smiles at Blaine.

Kurt is the last one to play and he gets a spare. "Yes! Well, that gives me second place."

"I lost! Mossy game!" Blair whines.

As Blaine is about to say something a red light starts to shine above their lane and the sound of an ear-splitting siren fills the bowling alley.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

**Reviews make me cry at this point. **  
><strong>I love all of you! You inspire me to write faster! :)<strong>


	5. Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **I LOVE writing Blair. She is awesome in my head. I hope it comes through in my writing. Enjoy! :)

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 5 - Perfect

Blaine ran to Kurt (who was still standing by the lane) and threw his arms around him to protect him from whatever was making that noise. The man with the stripy shirt from before walks up to them and presses a button on a small square object. The noise stops and the red light disappears.

"Congratulations! You are the first person to bowl a perfect game in this establishment! Not even the few pros who come in here have managed to do that!" the man exclaims as people starts crowding around the four of them.

"What?" Blaine breathes while hugging Kurt closer.

"You got a perfect game! All strikes, Blaine!" Kurt says and tries to wriggle out of Blaine's hold. "Now let go of me. I bet they have a price for you!"

"We sure do!" the stripy-shirted man says and holds up two pieces of paper. "This is a check for one THOUSAND dollars!"

The crowd around them cheers and now Kurt is the one who hugs Blaine tightly. "And this is a giftcard for 50 free games in our bowling alley!" The crowd roars.

"Now we can go here as often as we want!" Blair shrieks and hugs Kurt and Blaine.

"No, Blair. I can!" Blaine says and smirks at his sister who smacks his arm after letting go of him and Kurt.

Kurt lets go off Blaine and jumps slightly in excitement. "I'm so happy for you, Blaine!"

"That is not all, people!" the stripy-shirted man shouts over the chatter of the people around them. "We will have to take a picture of the amazing player with-" he pauses for effect. "The golden ball!"

The crowd roars again and Kurt starts clapping his hands. The crowd follows his lead and soon the whole bowling alley is applauding Blaine. The stripy-shirted man walks off to a room beside the room with the shoe-wall, but soon returns with a big golden bowling-ball in his hands. He walks past Blaine, Kurt and Blair and waves for them to follow him. They follow him to the back wall of the room and Blaine notices that the wall is all sparkly. The stripy-shirted man hands the ball to Blaine and grabs his shoulders, positioning him in front of the wall. A tall man with sideburns walks up to them with a huge camera. "Now smile!" he says.

"Kurt! Come be in the picture with me!" Blaine says.

"But Blaine, I don't-"

"Come!" Blaine urges.

"But it's your picture. I don't want to steal your thunder."

"What? Just come here, I want you in the picture." _Steal my thunder? The thunder belongs to the heavens… It must be a human saying._

Kurt stands next to Blaine in front of the sparkly wall and they both smile wide at the man with the sideburns, Blaine holding the ball with his right hand and putting his left one on Kurt's shoulder. The huge camera flashes and blinds the two boys slightly.

Kurt leans his head close to Blaine's and whispers "I'm really proud of you."

Blaine shudders. "Thank you."

"We'll get that up on the wall until the next time you come, and we'll keep the golden ball safe for you." The stripy-shirted man says.

"Thank you, Mr. …?" Blaine says.

"Mr. Barnes. Rydell Barnes." he says, takes the ball from Blaine and walks with the sideburns-man into what Blaine guesses is an office.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Blair chirps.

Kurt exchanges Blaine's check for a bunch of green papers at the front desk and hands them to Blaine when they get in the car. Blaine puts the money in his jeans-pocket.

They go to the same restaurant as the day before to eat. Kurt orders a Greek salad, Blaine makes his own salad again but with a few other ingredients and Blair wants so many things in her salad that the waitress has to write it down in her little stack of papers. Blair chats all through dinner, Kurt laughing with her and Blaine mostly rolling his eyes at her.

"You two are adorable together." Kurt says to them after he has finished.

"Thank you!" Blair chirps and puts her chopsticks down on her empty plate. "Kurt, don't you know how to use chopsticks?"

"I do, but I'm not as good as you two. And I only use them for certain foods, so it's easier for me to use a fork."

"Could you teach me?" Blaine asks, also putting down his chopsticks.

Kurt looks confused. "Teach you what?"

"How to use a fork… And those other two."

"The knife and spoon?"

Blaine nods.

"Blaine, you're blushing again!" Blair exclaims and smacks her hand lightly on the table. "Kairik, he never used to do that before he met you. This is the third time!"

"Really?" Kurt asks kind of breathlessly.

Blaine nods again.

"I'll teach you. We can order some dessert and I can show you."

"What is a dessert?"

"Blaine, haven't you done your research at all?" Blair asks. "People eat desserts all the time, after their main course."

"Oh, wait! Maybe you don't eat desserts? Because of your diet, I mean." Kurt asks and puts his hand over Blaine's on the table.

"We do! We eat food from nature because it's easy or whatever. It's not… Religious or anything." Blair explains and waves her hand in the air.

"Oh. So do you want to do that?" Kurt asks and looks at Blaine.

"I've never had a dessert." Blaine looks at the table. "But we can do that."

"Are you sure?" Kurt squeezes Blaine hand lightly.

Blaine nods and looks back at Kurt.

"I want cheesecake!" Blair exclaims, waving for the waitress.

"You've had dessert?" Kurt asks, an eyebrow raised at Blair.

"Plenty of times. When I've hung out with Linda and her boyfriend."

"Who's Linda?" Kurt moves his hand away from Blaine's and Blaine curls his fingers at the loss.

"You know Blaine's friend Sean? Well, he has a big sister, Linda. She is my best friend."

"Ready for dessert?" the waitress asks when she arrives at their table.

"I'll have cheesecake!" Blair says and eyes the waitress.

She has lots of freckles and long, red, wavy hair. _Just like Linda… _

"I'll have tomato-soup with some basil, if it's no trouble. I know it is on the starters-menu so-" Kurt begins.

"No problem! And for you?" the waitress asks and looks at Blaine.

"He'll have the carrot-cake." Kurt says and the waitress walks off. "I think you'll like it."

"Thank you." Blaine says and smiles at Kurt. "Can I pay today?"

"Why? You know it's no trouble for me." Kurt says.

"I know. But you paid yesterday. And I have money now."

"Sure. If that's what you want." Kurt smiles.

"I really do." Blaine says and smiles back.

"Oh, you two!" Blair exclaims. "So, Kairik. When do I get to meet your family?"

"Blair!" Blaine snaps at his sister.

"What? Kurt's met your family!" Blair defends.

Kurt chuckles. "You'll get to meet them, I promise. Maybe we can all go bowling this week?"

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

"I promise I'll behave!" Blair bats her eyelashes.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be fun!" Kurt claps his hands. "I'll get to dress up my dad!"

Blaine chuckles.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. These are the nicest clothes I have. The rest is just shorts and t-shirts."

"OH! Oh, oh! Can I take you shopping for clothes?" Kurt is bouncing in his seat. "Please, Blaine?" Please, please, pretty please?"

"Sure you can!" Blaine laughs.

Blair sighs and rolls her eyes while smiling.

"We can go shopping on Tuesday and then bowl with my family on Wednesday. Okay?"

"Sure, Kurt."

"Desserts!" The waitress is back with a plate in each hand, while also balancing one on her forearm.

She sets down Blair's cheesecake, then Blaine's carrot-cake and then carefully Kurt's bowl of soup. Blair winks at her and she blushes then walks away.

"Blair!" Kurt exclaims with a hushed voice when the waitress is out of earshot. "Are you also… gay?"

"Yup!" Blair says and starts digging into her cheesecake.

Kurt looks at Blaine who just nods again. "So, what should I use for this?" Blaine asks, gesturing to his cheesecake.

"A fork. It's this one." Kurt picks up a fork and holds in out to Blaine who grabs it with his whole hand. "No, not like that. Like this." Kurt takes the fork and holds in correctly and then gives it back to Blaine.

Blaine tries to take a piece of his carrot-cake but drops it when trying to put it in his mouth. Blair giggles. "Shut your mouth! I bet you were awful at this from the beginning too!"

"No." Blair says simply and takes another piece of her cheesecake.

"Well, you are awful at bowling." Blaine defends and manages to pick his piece up and put it in his mouth. Blair huffs. "This is good, Kurt. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Do you want to try some of my soup?" Kurt asks. "I'll show you how to use the spoon." He smiles.

"That's why you chose the soup, right Kairik? So you could show Blaine how to use the spoon!"

Kurt blushes. _MOSSY TABLE! It's in the way again! _

"I would love to try your soup, Kurt. Show me."

Kurt picks up his spoon and eats some of his soup. "Like this." He pushes the bowl over to Blaine and holds out the spoon.

Blaine takes it and holds it like Kurt showed him. He looks at Kurt who gestures with his head for him to try it. Blaine manages to eat two spoonfuls of soup without spilling any.

"Oh, you did good baby." Blair teases.

"Baby?" Blaine asks and pushes the bowl back to Kurt. "It was really tasty."

"Baby is a term of endearment. Like honey or sweetie." Kurt explains.

"Term of endearment?" _I'm confused._

"Something you say to the person you love, or like. Like you could call Kurt "baby" for example." Blair explains and both boys blush, looking away from each other. "Or I can call you that, because you are my brother and I love you."

"Okay… But… Honey, really?" Blaine asks and raises a bushy eyebrow at Kurt.

"It's cute!" Kurt says and starts to eat his soup again.

Blair has eaten all her cheesecake so she continues to talk for a while.

"What about the last one?" Blaine realizes halfway into his carrot-cake.

"The last what?" Blair asks.

Blaine points.

"Oh, the knife. Well, you don't really need it for this but I'll show you how to use it on your cake."

Blaine pushes his plate toward Kurt who grabs both the fork and the knife. He cuts a small piece with the knife and then eats it. "Wow! This cake is REALLY good! Now you try!" He pushes the plate back to Blaine and hands him the utensils. Blaine takes them awkwardly but succeeds in cutting a piece.

"Oh, you did goooood." Blair teases Blaine again.

"Oh shush, you!" Kurt says and pats Blaine's hand.

"Blaine! Give me your money! I'll pay with it. You two go wait in Kairik's car." Blair says and waves at the waitress again.

_Oh, gosh. Not again… _**She seems to have her ways with the ladies…**

"Let's go, Blaine." Kurt grabs his arm and Blaine leaves a few green papers for Blair.

The boys walk to Kurt's car. When they get in Blaine leans over the weird things between their seats and kisses Kurt.

"I've wanted to do that all day!" he exclaims when they part.

Kurt blushes again, so Blaine kisses him again.

"Again with the blush…" Kurt whispers.

"Yes." Blaine smiles but then starts to frown. "I'm sorry my sister is so… Annoying."

"Oh, no. Blaine, don't worry about it. I like her, she is nice."

"Good. Can I kiss you again?"

Kurt blushes down to his neck so Blaine kisses him again, more passionately this time. A door slams shut. The boys rip apart, both blushing. Blaine doesn't kiss Kurt this time.

"Hi lover boys. Am I interrupting something?" Blair singsongs while putting her seatbelt on.

"Blair! You don't sneak up on people like that." Blaine growls at her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kurt exclaims and puts his seatbelt on too.

"I'm sorry." Blair apologizes.

"How did it go with the waitress?" Kurt looks at Blair in the rearview mirror.

"Bad, she likes males. She blushed when I winked at her because she has never had a female hit on her before."

"Good. Since you are chasing butterflies with the blonde tomorrow." Blaine says and puts on his seatbelt.

"Chasing butterflies?" Kurt drops his keys on the floor of the car. "Crap!"

"Something we trillough do for fun." Blair says dismissively.

"Crap?" Blaine asks and picks Kurt's keys up, holding them out to him.

Kurt takes the keys from his hand, touching his wrist. "It's an American swearword, I guess."

Blaine and Blair say goodbye to Kurt outside his house and walk back to their home in silence.

Blaine is lying on his bed looking at the carvings his mother had made in the ceiling when he was little. "Blair, are you awake?" he asks into the room.

"Barely. But you are keeping me awake with your sighing." she answers but Blaine continues to look at the ceiling. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Talk to me."

"What if Kurt will… What if he won't-"

"Blaine. Did you notice his left hand?"

"I did." Blaine smiles at the swirls in the wooden surface.

"Then you don't have to worry."

"Did you have fun today? Did you like him?"

"I loved him, he's awesome."

"You aren't really awful at bowling, are you?"

Blair doesn't answer.

"Thank you, Blair."

"I thought I would let you impress him."

The sound of someone clinking glasses together fills the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Blair shouts and sits up.

"I think it was my phone." Blaine says and searches his jeans pockets. He pulls the phone out and sees Blair lying down again.

From: Kurt  
>Hi. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to say that I had a very nice time today.<p>

From: Blaine  
>No, I am awke. I had a nic time tnigt too.<p>

From: Kurt  
>First time texting?<p>

From: Blaine  
>Yes, in fact.<p>

From: Kurt  
>You'll get better. We can text until we see each other on Tuesday. Goodnight. 3<p>

From: Blaine  
>I would like that. … 3 ?<p>

From: Kurt  
>It's a heart! Tilt your head to the right. Hearts mean love, to Americans.<p>

From: Blaine  
>Oh, oky. Godnigt. 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3<p>

From: Kurt  
>Haha! You're cute.<p>

From: Blaine  
>Thnk you. You are perfect.<p>

**OH MY GOD! HOLY GAGA! I… WOW…**

"Enough with the ping-ing! I want to sleep." Blair shouts.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbles and puts the phone next to him on the bed.

Kurt and Blaine text almost constantly the following days. And when they don't Blaine spends his time lying on his bed or in the grass outside, listening to Yiruma and thinking about Kurt… He crosses over the days gone by in his calendar, using a pen he got from Sean the other day. _He is giving me lots of things lately. I should get him something…_

When the sun sets on Monday evening Blaine is lying in his bed pretending to sleep, until he hears Blair start to snore loudly. He gets out of bed and puts on a pair of green shorts and a black t-shirt, hiding his tail under it. He leaves his house and wanders around the forest the whole night, picking all the gorgeous flowers he can find. Some regular flowers that can be found anywhere in Ohio and some exotic ones that can only be found in the forest. _Kurt has probably never seen some of these before. I hope he likes them. _Blaine finishes the huge bouquet of flowers by binding a few long pieces of grass around the stems. He walks all the way to Kurt's house while singing Lairani under his breath and bouncing slightly on his feet. Blaine arrives to Kurt's house just as the sun is coming up and he bends over to lay the flowers outside the door when-

"Blaine?" _Oh, rocks!_

Blaine straightens, the bouquet of flowers still in his hand. "Good morning, sir."

Kurt's father is standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here at five in the morning? What is- Are those flowers?"

"Yes... I came to leave them here for Kurt. So he sees them before he goes to school."

"Oh. I have to ask you, Blaine… What are your intensions with my son?"

"Intensions, sir?"

"What do you want with him? Is this just for fun for you, or?"

"I have a very nice time when I am with Kurt. I like him."

"Ah…" Burt uncrosses his arms. "Do you… love him?"

"I do. I know we haven't known each other for very long but I… I just…"

"I get it. Just… Don't hurt him. He has enough problems. And I have a flamethrower."

Blaine's eyes widen. "A what?"

"I'm kidding. Just be careful. Don't break his heart."

"Never, sir." _Break his heart?_

"I hope he won't break yours either. You seem like a good kid. I can take those flowers inside and put them in water, so they won't droop…"

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll make sure he sees them. But I have to get to the shop now, had to go early today. Bye Blaine."

"Bye sir."

Blaine walks around the corner of the house and watches as Burt goes into the house and re-exits a minute later. _He is smiling… _When Burt drives off in his truck Blaine hides in a bush. He starts to walk toward his home but stops outside the kitchen window. _I should stay and see how he reacts. But not through the window like some… What did Sean call it again? Oh yeah, creeper! I'll hide in a bush and watch when he gets into the car! I hope he will notice the flowers… _Blaine finds a very big bush with red berries on it and hides inside it. _He shouldn't be able to see me. _He sits in the bush for about two and a half hours - checking his wristwatch every four minutes or so - before he hears the sound of something breaking from the cracked-open living room window. The creature doesn't dare to leave the bush now, so he stays and waits for a while longer. After a few minutes the front door opens and Finn walks out.

"Hey, Kurt! Hurry, we're gonna be late." he shouts back into the house.

"I'm coming Finn!" Kurt emerges from the house dressed in jeans and a simple blue t-shirt with a print on the front. _He is smiling! And blushing! GAH I want to kiss him! _

Finn gets in the passenger seat of Kurt's car and slams the door behind him.

"FINN! DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!" Kurt opens his door and shouts at him.

"I'm sorry, dude! I'm used to dad's crappy car!"

Kurt is still standing outside his car, holding the handle with one hand. He uses his other hand to pick up his phone, letting go of the door. Blaine watches Kurt as he taps his fingers against the screen.

"Dude!" Blaine can hear Finn through the open door.

Kurt puts his phone back in his pocket. "I was just sending a text, relax!"

The sound of someone clinking glasses together erupts from Blaine's pocket.

Kurt's head whips around toward the noise._ MOSSY PHONE! _

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's notes:**  
><strong>I can't believe that I thought this was going to be a one-shot a few days ago!<strong>  
><strong>Now that it isn't I am getting lots of ideas for it. <strong>  
><strong>If you want to see something specific or have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the commentsreviews or in my ask-box on Tumblr: yourrecordsallilistento**


	6. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I have been writing and posting a chapter a day since I started the story, but... My 16-month old little sister was sick yesterday so I couldn't write as much as I wanted to. Enough excuses. It's posted now. Chapter 6, enjoy! :)

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 6 – Shopping

"KURT!" Finn shouts.

Kurt gets in the front seat. "I thought I heard-" He closes his door and Blaine watches them when they drive onto the road and toward Kurt's school.

Blaine rips his phone out of his pocket and checks the message.

From: Kurt  
>Thank you for the flowers! That was really sweet of you. Though I was so surprised I dropped my glass of juice onto the floor, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. Finn and I will probably be late for school, but it was worth it.<p>

_That's what that sound was! Silly Kurt, he is adorable. I hope he isn't late for school._ Blaine writes a reply, still sitting in the depths of the bush.

From: Blaine  
>You are welcome. I hope you won't be late. You are worth it, you are worth everything.<p>

**HOW IS HE EVEN REAL? I think I'm already in love with him… No, I'm sure. What an amazing person. **It takes a few minutes before Blaine gets another message._He must be at school now…_

From: Kurt  
>You're making me blush. Those flowers were gorgeous. I hadn't ever seen some of them before!<p>

From: Blaine  
>*kisses you* Not as gorgeous as you! I was up all night searching through the forest for the most beautiful flowers. Good luck at school today! Meet you outside your house at four.<p>

From: Kurt  
>Wow, Blaine. You should get some sleep! You are amazing, you know that? I'm so glad I found you.<p>

From: Blaine  
>I'm glad you found me, too.<p>

Blaine puts his phone back in his pocket and walks back home.

"Where have you been?" Blair is sitting on the floor eating a pear when Blaine enters the house.

"I sneaked out last night after you fell asleep and searched the forest all night, to make a bouquet of flowers for Kurt. Then I went to his house and I met his dad and he put the flowers in water for me. Then I hid in a bush to see Kurt's reaction."

"How did it go?"

"His dad was scary at first, then really nice. Kurt was smiling and then he texted me when he got to school, and he liked the flowers!"

"Of course he did. He probably would have loved a single piece of grass too, as long as it was from you."

"You really think so?"

"HELLO? Have you met him? He is totally in love with you!"

Blaine blushes.

"Now go to bed! I'll wake you up at three so I can bind your tail before you go. Goodnight."

"But-"

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine sighs and falls asleep barely a minute after his head hits the mattress.

"Blaine! Wake up, honey." Blair ruffles Blaine's curls. "You don't want to be late for shopping with Kurt, do you?"

Blaine sits up and rubs his eyes with his fists. "Whassetime?" he mumbles.

"Three seventeen. So get up!"

Blaine stands up and sways on his feet.

"I need to bind your tail. So strip!" Blair says and helps him pull off his shirt.

She binds his tail a bit tighter this time.

"OW! Not so hard! I won't be able to breathe!"

"Oh, you'll breathe just fine. Stand still!" Blair secures the bandages. "It has to be tight if you are going to try on clothes all afternoon."

"What?"

"You are shopping for clothes, right? Which means you are going to change in and out of a bunch of different shirts and pants before you buy them. And seeing how Kurt dresses, I'm betting he is going to make you try on hundreds of different things!"

Blaine groans.

"Now get dressed! You have to hurry."

Blaine changes out of his shorts and into the boxers and jeans. He stands by his stack of shirts for a few minutes before deciding on a pink and white-striped one.

"Kurt is going to love that shirt!" Blair says when Blaine's pulls it over his head. "Now hurry! Good luck! And text me if you need anything."

"You have a phone?" _When did she get a phone? And from where?_

"I too have a half-human best friend, Blaine. I've had a phone for years. Though it's not fancy like yours. No camera or that kind of stuff, it's just for calling and texting. And I've had a watch and calendar for a really long time too, so I knew when to meet Linda and her boyfriend. That doesn't matter now, though. Just go!"

"But I need your number, then!"

Blair gives him the number and he saves it before getting pushed out the door. "Good luck!"

Blaine runs as fast as he can to Kurt's house and only has time to catch his breath before Kurt and Finn pull up to the house. Finn gets out of the car first.

"Hi Blaine. What're you doin' here?"

"Hi Finn. Kurt is taking me shopping for clothes."

"Oh. Well, good luck man. Shopping with Kurt can be a pain."

"A what?" Kurt says, getting out of the car.

"Nothing! Have fun. Bye Blaine. See ya tomorrow for bowling, I'll totally beat you."

Finn turns around and walks into the house, missing Blaine's chocked expression. _Beat me? Why?_

"He means that he will win over you. Don't worry." Kurt smiles and hugs Blaine tightly. "Thank you again for the flowers."

"You are very welcome." Blaine says as Kurt lets go.

"Wow! That is a very nice shirt! I'm guessing Sean got it for you?"

"He did. He has given me pretty much all the clothes I have."

"Let's go get you some of your very own then. Wait, did you walk here in just a t-shirt?"

"Yes?..."

"It's the end of September, Blaine! Aren't you cold?"

"I am fine."

"I guess we'll have to buy you a jacket too." Kurt says and they get into Kurt's car.

Kurt parks outside the biggest building Blaine has ever seen. _This place is HUGE! We'll never find any clothes in there._ **This mall is so big!** **We are going to find so many nice clothes in here! **Blaine tries to grab Kurt's hand but he pulls away.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers to him as they walk though one of those see-through door-things. "You can't hold my hand in here."

"Why?" Blaine whispers back.

"Because people in Ohio are not very open to guys like us. Some can even be really mean."

"Oh, okay…"

They walk into a room with a sign above it. "Kurt. What are these different rooms for?"

"They are stores. Different stores have different kinds of things in them. OH LOOK! Dior!" Kurt squeals and runs over to a row full of clothes.

He pulls a black coat of some sort out from between a bunch of similar ones. "This one is perfect. A Dior trench coat! But let's look at some other stuff before you try it on." he says and drapes the jacket over his arm.

They walk up and down the rows of clothes and Kurt drapes a bunch over his arm, both shirts and pants in all kinds of colors. Kurt lets out the occasional "Oh!" and "Wow!".

"I think we'll try these now." Kurt says and they walk over to an area full of small doors.

"What is this place?" Blaine asks and looks suspiciously at people getting in or out from the doors.

"These are dressing rooms. You get inside one and try something on, then come back out and show me!" Kurt smiles wide. "Here. Take these and try on the coat first!"

Kurt hands Blaine the clothes and he walks in through one of the doors. The door closes behind him and Blaine realizes how tiny the room is. There is a tall mirror in there and a metal bar sticking out of the wall. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"It's very tiny in here."

"Yes, I know. But it's okay, I'm right here. You can hang the clothes on that metal bar while you change."

Blaine hangs the clothes on the bar and takes the coat of the hanger. He puts in on, on top of his striped shirt.

"Button the buttons. It'll look better that way, and we'll know if it fits." Kurt says through the door.

Blaine does so and opens the door, stepping outside a bit so Kurt can see him properly. Kurt just stares - with his mouth open slightly - when he sees him.

"Is it really ugly?" Blaine asks and puts his hands in the pockets.

Kurt gestures for him to do a spin and Blaine does.

"That is perfect Blaine! It fits perfectly. You look… Wow…" **Sexy! Hot. Perfect…**

Blaine smiles and looks at himself in the mirror inside the dressing room. _This looks pretty good. Though I won't need it, I'm always warm._

"Take it off and give it to me. You are buying that." Kurt says, eyes glistening.

"You like it?" Blaine does a spin in the mirror.

"I love it."

Blaine shrugs the coat off and hands it to Kurt who drapes it over his arm again. Blaine sees Kurt stroking the coat with his other hand, before he closes the door behind him.

Back inside he removes his t-shirt and stares at himself in the mirror for a moment. _I hope Kurt never sees me like this. I look injured. _He tries on a gray shirt with a black abstract print on it and steps out to show Kurt.

They end up buying the coat, three pairs of jeans, seven t-shirts, two other pairs of pants, four cardigans and a piece of knitted fabric that Kurt called "a scarf". They go to a few different stores and buy a few more different pieces of clothing before they return to Kurt's car.

"That was fun!" Blaine says as he puts on his seatbelt.

"It was. And all clothes fit you so well. I'm jealous."

"Why? Your body is perfect."

"I have hips like a pear!"

Blaine burst out laughing. "That is the silliest thing I have ever heard! Pears don't have hips. And even if they did, you look nothing like a pear."

Kurt laughs too and they start the drive back to Kurt's house.

They get back at eight thirty after stopping to get some salad at the restaurant (that Kurt told Blaine is called Dalton's).

"I have an early class tomorrow so I have to get to bed soon. I'm sorry you can't stay." Kurt says as he hands Blaine the bags full of clothes when they get out of the car.

"We'll see each other tomorrow."

"I know. But I'll miss you."

"I know. I will miss you too. Thank you for taking me shopping." Blaine brushes his thumb over Kurt's cheek with his free hand.

"Thank you for not whining the whole time, like dad and Finn do."

Blaine chuckles. "I had really fun."

They kiss and Blaine watches Kurt walk into the house and wave.

He walks hurriedly home through the forest, his tail starting to ache from being bound so hard for so long. When he enters the house Blair is lying in her sleeping-place with her eyes closed so he tiptoes over to his bed and puts the bags of clothes on the floor, as quiet as he can manage.

"How did it go?"

Blaine jumps and turns around to find Blair standing behind him. "You scared me! What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?"

"You told me not to. But you are hardly "people", Blaine. You are trillough, you should have a better sense of danger."

"Blair, we never have to deal with danger just because we ARE trillough."

"Show me what you bought! I want a fashion show!"

"A what?"

"Humans have something called fashion shows where models show new clothes for people."

"Okay, fine. Just unbind my tail first, please. It is starting to hurt."

Blaine removes his shirt and Blair unrolls the bandages slowly. When they are off Blaine stretches his tail and massages it a bit with his hands, smoothing out the tassel of black hair at the end.

"Your back is all red." Blair whispers. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Blair."

"No, it's not." she says and touches his back gingerly. "I'll get a flower."

Blair hurries out of the door and Blaine sits down on the bed. Blair returns a couple of minutes later with a yellow flower. "Does it hurt?"

Blaine doesn't answer.

"Lie down."

Blaine lies down on his stomach across the foot of the bed. Blair picks a few petals from the flower and crushes them in her hands, creating a yellow fluid. "I'm SO sorry, Blaine." She massages the fluid onto Blaine's back in big circles, and rubs it onto his shoulders. The liquid seeps into Blaine's skin which is already returning to its usual color.

"You were only trying to help, Blair."

"Turn over."

Blaine does so and Blair takes a few more flower petals, crushes them and rubs it onto Blaine's sides and clavicles.

"Aaww, don't cry!" Blaine exclaims and sits up.

"I'm not crying."

"Blirette." Blaine stands up and brushes Blair's tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Don't worry about it. See!" he turns around. "It's not red anymore, and it doesn't hurt at all now."

"I won't bind you so hard tomorrow." She sniffles. "You don't have to show me the clothes."

"I'll show them to you without trying them on, okay?"

Blair nods. Blaine gets the bags of clothes and pulls every item out and holds them up to show Blair.

"What is that?" she asks when he holds up the black jacket.

"It's a trench coat. Kurt says I have to wear it since it is starting to get cold outside."

"But you don't need it. We're always warm."

"I know. But the looks in his eyes when I tried it on… I had to buy it. And I don't sweat like humans do so I can wear it to make him happy."

"Oh, you!" Blair exclaims and swats her tail at Blaine's arm.

"It's late, we should sleep. Don't want to miss meeting Kurt's family tomorrow, do you?"

Blair practically throws herself onto her sleeping-place. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Blair."

The next morning Blaine awakes to a huge breakfast - a lot bigger than usual - with all his favorite fruits, berries and vegetables. Both of them know why but they say nothing about it. They wash themselves at the waterfall and Blaine spends more than an hour to choose what clothes to wear. He decides on a new pair of blue boxers, a pair of dark jeans, the gray shirt with the black abstract print and of course the black trench coat. Blair is finished before him. She is dressed in a pair of red jeans and a white tunic with small red flowers on it. They leave the house about half an hour before they are meeting Kurt's family.

They walk out to the road that leads to Kurt's house a few houses down the street, so Kurt and his family won't see them arriving straight from the forest.

When they arrive to Kurt's house he and his family are standing outside waiting for them.

"Hi Blaine!" chorus the family.

"Hi everyone. This is my sister Blair." Blaine says and gestures to her with both hands.

Blair walks up to the family and shakes the hands of Kurt's parents and brother. Blaine gets a peck on the cheek from Kurt who blushes, so Blaine has to use all his willpower not to kiss Kurt in front of his parents.

"Pleasure to meet you dear." Carole says politely. "Are you older or younger than Blaine?"

"I'm older, but not by much." Blair answers just as politely.

"Freaky…" Finn whispers.

Blaine tenses. _What did he see?_

"What's freaky, Finn?" Kurt asks and squints his eyes at his brother.

"Their names are pretty much the same. And they look just like each other!" Finn exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"Siblings usually do, kiddo." Burt says and pats Finn's shoulder.

"Blair, is it okay if you go in the car with my parents and Finn?" Kurt looks hopeful.

"Of course! That way we can get to know each other a little better!" Blair chips and claps her hands together.

**And I get to spend some time alone with Blaine.** _And I get to spend some time alone with Kurt._

"Just remember to behave, Blair!" Blaine says to his sister, who sticks her tongue out in response.

Kurt and Blaine get into Kurt's black car and the rest get in Burt's truck and they drive off toward the bowling alley.

"You look really nice today." Kurt says when his house is no longer visible to Blaine in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you. I thought I should wear some of the clothes that we bought yesterday."

"Yeah, since that was kind of the point of the whole shopping-adventure." Kurt chuckles.

"Is Finn good at bowling?"

"I don't know, really. But he is kind of clumsy, so I'm guessing he isn't very good. And I'm absolutely certain NOONE in my family, or in this town even, is as good as you are. My dad will be impressed."

"Did you tell your family about what happened when we bowled last time?"

"No. I thought we could surprise them."

"Oh, you are sneaky." Blaine pokes Kurt playfully in the ribs.

Kurt squeaks. "Stop it! I'll crash the car if you do that!"

Blaine rips his hands away from Kurt in a split second. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Just don't tickle me when I am driving. I'm very ticklish."

"Oh, are you now?" Blaine smirks and whistles when Kurt looks at him.

"Don't you dare tickle me, even when I'm not driving! If you do I will-"

"Relax. I won't do something you don't want me to do. I promise."

"Thank you."

Kurt pulls in next to his father's truck. The boys share a quite long kiss before exiting the car and walking in the front doors.

"Kurt! Blaine! There you are." Burt says when they get inside.

He, Carole, Finn and Blair are standing there waiting by the front desk. Finn is blushing quite furiously and Blair is giggling.

"Did you behave?" Blaine asks his sister as he walks past her toward the man behind the counter.

"I did." she replies and giggles some more.

"Hello Rydell. We are 6 people who want to play. So, I guess 2 lanes. Next to each other, if that is possible."

"Anything for you, Blaine!" Rydell answers and swipes Blaine's gift card. "I'll tell Leo to get your ball."

"Thank you. Wait, who is Leo?" Blaine asks as he gets his card back.

"Leo Barnes, my brother. The guy with the sideburns who took your picture last time."

The sideburns-guy - Leo - walks up beside Rydell. "Hello there perfect-game-Blaine!" He smiles wide.

"Leo, go get his ball."

Leo disappears and returns after a minute with Blaine's golden ball. He hands it to Blaine who turns around to find Burt, Carole and Finn with chocked expressions on their faces.

"Perfect-game-Blaine?" Burt asks.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

**Author's notes: The next chapter will include the bowlinggame with Kurt's family and maybe some Kurt/Blaine deep talk at the end. I have to help my 85-year old grandmother clean her apartment tomorrow, so the chapter probably wont be up until tuesday night (central european time, I guess?).  
>But I promise you I am writing every moment I have the chance. <strong>

**Reviews still make me cry, and make me write faster. :D  
>(I think you have been spoiling me with reviews, I'm so happy!)<strong>


	7. The Hudmel's

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to write this! My little sister (1 year old) has been sick, then I helped my grandmother clean her apartment and then I had a fever. Also, I got stuck in the beginning/middle of this chapter. I felt really uninspired. I hope you like this chapter more than I do.  
>Enough with the excuses and whining, here is the chapter. Enjoy! :D<p>

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 7 - The Hudmel's

"Blaine played a perfect game last time we were here. He was the first person to do that in this place so he got some money and a gift card for 50 games and he gets to use that ball!" Kurt says hurriedly and smiles proudly at Blaine.

"Wow. That's impressive, kid!" Burt smiles at Blaine too. _Oh, wow. That smile makes me feel… wow._

"So are you like a pro in your country?" Finn asks.

"FINN!" Kurt hisses. "He's from America!"

"We're from a tribe in Wyoming." Blair states.

"A tribe? Are you Indians?" Finn asks.

"FINN!" Kurt hisses once again. "They're native Americans."

"Oh. I had no idea." Carole says.

"I had never played before…" Blaine mumbles.

"Oh, well must have been beginner's luck, then." Finn exclaims and pats Blaine's shoulder. "But cool! A bowling Indian!"

Kurt smacks his forehead with his hand. The group moves into the room with the shoe-wall and change into the half blue and half red shoes. This time their lanes are located at the very end of the bowling alley, next to the sparkly wall. As they get closer Kurt notices that a big framed picture has been put up on the wall.

"They put up the picture! Blaine, look!" Kurt squeals and tugs Blaine by the arm toward the wall.

The others follow close behind them. When they reach it Blaine sees that the framed picture is the one Leo took of him and Kurt the last time they were there. Kurt and Blaine are both smiling back at the camera, a faint blush on Kurt's cheeks. The frame of the picture is golden, just like the ball and beneath it is a small metal plate that reads "Perfect-game-Blaine".

"That's an awesome nickname!" Finn says behind them. "But Kurt, why are you in the picture?"

"I wanted him in the picture." Blaine states simply, before anyone else has a chance to say anything. _I want him beside me in all my pictures._

"Okay, gang. Let's play." Burt says and turns toward the lanes. "I guess we play three on each lane."

"Maybe the best three together and the worst three together." Finn suggests. "Kurt, you are one of the worst, and I guess Blaine is one of the best."

"Do you want me to punch you?" Kurt asks, but walks over to the monitor for the last lane in the room.

"I guess I should play with Kurt, then." Carole states and joins him by the monitor.

"Me too! I totally suck!" Blair says and chuckles, thereafter walking over to Kurt and Carole.

"Okay Blair, you are first this time. Then Carole and me last." Kurt says and fills in their names.

"I guess that means I am one of the top three." Burt says and walks over to the other monitor.

He pokes at it for a minute, grunting when it doesn't do what he wants it to.

"Here, gramps. Let me help you." Finn chuckles and starts poking at the monitor.

"Hey! Watch it." Burt responds roughly, but smiles.

"Blaine, you play first. Then Burt and then me. Let's see if you are as lucky this time."

The two "teams" play on their separate lanes, though still talking and studying each other's games. Blair is the biggest participant in their conversation, chatting pretty much non-stop while gesticulating with her arms. Burt and Carole laugh and respond to her when they get the chance, Kurt and Blaine mostly roll their eyes and share loving glances while Finn doesn't say much beyond "YES!" or "STRIKE!".

Finn is an average player, but he actually does worse than Kurt. Burt is good, getting mostly strikes and spares. Carole isn't much better than Blair, who is still pretending to be awful. Kurt does better this time around and Blaine gets another perfect game.

"WOW! You sure know how to bowl!" Burt exclaims and grabs Blaine's shoulder, squeezing tightly before letting go.

"Damn! I thought I could beat you." Finn sighs.

"Finn. Language." Carole says, eyes narrowed at her son.

"You didn't even beat ME!" Kurt exclaims with a smug grin. "I could have played with dad and Blaine."

"Now, maybe we should get some food before we go home." Burt suggests.

"I'm starving!" Finn says as the group walks to change back into their own shoes.

"You're always starving!" Kurt jokes and everybody but Finn laughs.

"Where should we go eat?" Burt asks as the group stands by the two cars.

"Blaine likes Dalton's." Kurt offers.

"Rabbit food? I don't think so!" Finn scoffs.

"It's NOT rabbit food, Finn!" Kurt shoots back.

"Boys." Carole warns. "How about we try Dalton's? The three of us sure could use something healthy." She gestures to herself, Burt and Finn.

"And it is pretty much the only place in Lima that has food that Blaine and Blair can eat." Kurt says, barely audible.

"What? Are you two vegans or something?" Burt asks.

"Vegans?" Blaine furrows his triangular eyebrows. _What are vegans?_

"We live off of nature." Blair begins to explain. "We rarely eat meat. Only in the winter when that is pretty much the only thing we can find."

"Live off nature?" Finn looks really confused. "Why not just go to the store?"

"They are not used to our "normal" food. They eat mostly fruits and vegetables." Kurt says and brushes his fingers against the back of Blaine's hand.

"Oh, well then we will definitely go to Dalton's. And you two could tell us more about your…"

"- people's ways." Burt finishes Carole's sentence.

Kurt and Blaine get in Kurt's car and the other 4 get in Burt's truck. Kurt drives ahead of his father, to show the way to the restaurant.

"I think my dad is starting to like you." Kurt says and glances at Blaine briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"I'm glad. I like him too. And he thinks I'm good at bowling." Blaine smiles shyly at the dashboard.

"You are good. You could probably become a professional. Anyway… It's good that he likes you."

"Yeah…" Blaine says airily. _Wait… _"Any special reason?"

"If we become boyfriends, it's good."

"Are we?"

"Let's not talk about that right now." Kurt says and parks outside Dalton's.

They get seated at a long table in the back of the restaurant, sitting three people on each side. Kurt is sitting squeezed in by the wall, Blaine next to him. Blair is sitting next to Blaine, with Finn across from her. Carole is across from Blaine and Burt is across from Kurt.

"So, Kurt… What here is edible?" Burt asks and frowns at his menu.

"I think you would enjoy the Greek salad, it has some feta cheese in it." Kurt says, eyeing his own menu.

"Don't they have cheeseburgers?" Finn asks, turning his menu over to check on the back.

"Nope." Kurt says simply.

A while later when they have all gotten their food, Burt changes the conversation from pleasantries to finding out more about Blaine and Blair. "So, when do we get to meet your parents?"

"Dad…" Kurt whispers.

"I'm afraid you won't, sir. They died recently." Blaine answers, pushing a cashew-nut around on his plate with his chopsticks.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I forgot to tell them." Kurt says, putting his hand on Blaine's briefly before realizing what he is doing. **Public place…**

"Oh, I'm sorry." Burt says, scratches the back of his neck and then stares into his Greek salad.

"How recently, if I may ask?" Carole asks and puts her fork down into her chicken salad.

"About three months ago." Blair answers and takes a bite of her huge mixed salad. "They drowned."

"I'm so sorry."

"That blows, man. We all have dead parents." Finn says and takes a bite of his veggie-burger, which was the closest thing to a regular one that he could find on the menu.

"You have dead parents too?" Blair asks.

"My dad died in war and Kurt's mom died when he was a kid. Then mom and Burt found each other."

"I'm so sorry about your loss, all of you. Well, it's good you two found each other at least." Blair smiles at Burt and Carole.

"Well, we didn't really "find" each other. Kurt introduced us." Burt smiles at his son.

Kurt smiles back.

"So… How is it to be from a tribe?" Carole asks, changing the subject.

"It's nice. As I said, we live off of nature. We live in a house not far from here." Blair explains.

"So you work and Blaine goes to school?" Burt glances at Blaine briefly.

_Crap! How are we going to explain this?_

"No. Since I am 18 I inherited our parents' house and enough money to live on for a while. Blaine stopped going to school when our parents died. Or, he had summer break and decided not to go back in the fall. He won't need a job for a very long time either."

"So you two are rich?" Finn asks, eyes wide.

"People seem think so. I pay our bills for the house and we almost never buy anything else. We find what we need in the forest."

Burt and Carole share puzzled looks. Finn seems satisfied with Blair's words and finishes his burger. Kurt has finished his food so he adjusts on the bench so he is sitting sideways, looking at Blaine. _I don't think he believes her…_ **I don't know if I should believe that. He said he doesn't have any money…**

"Oh, well that's good." Carole says and puts her fork down on her empty plate.

"So, why are you using those stick-things?" Finn asks and gestures to Blair's hand with his fork.

"They are called chopsticks, Finn." Kurt remarks.

"We used to mostly eat with our hands before we moved to Lima, away from the tribe. But now we use chopsticks more."

Finn nods. "Hey! Wait. What are you guys' last name? You haven't told us that."

_Last name? We are screwed! _

"Anderson." Blair says. "Our parents had some trouble with our old one so they changed it a few years ago." _Wow, she is a fast thinker. And a good liar._

Kurt's family nods. Carole looks at Kurt, who has his hands on the table. "Kurt? What is that on your left hand?"

Everyone at the table looks at it and Kurt hurries to move his hands between his knees. "Oh, that!" he says and rolls his eyes. "Mercedes doodled on my hand in class today."

"And you let her? You're so picky about your skin…" Burt raises an eyebrow at his son.

"No. That's why it's just a single line. I stopped her before she had time to damage my skin any further."

_That's THE line, Kurt. Though you have no idea yet. _

The conversation returns to more casual topics as they finish their dinner and leave the restaurant.

Kurt drives a few cars behind his father on the way back, so he and Blaine can have some time to talk. "Blaine. We should talk."

_Oh dear heavens, no! _"Okay. About what?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. If we are… If we should…" Blaine has a hard time reading Kurt's face while he is driving.

"Maybe you should park the car?" Blaine suggests and Kurt exhales a big breath.

"Yeah."

They drive in silence for a few minutes before Kurt can park the car on the side of the road, next to a row of identical houses.

"So. What about us?" Blaine says and smiles at Kurt as he turns toward him.

"Are we… Should we-" Kurt says and looks out the window.

"Kurt. Look at me." Blaine says, and Kurt does. "Kurt, will you please be my boyfriend?" _Please please please please please! I have never wanted anything more in my life!_

**Oh my god! Is this really happening?**

"Yes. I will. I would lo- love to." Kurt stammers.

"Thank you. Is that what you meant, though?"

"Yes. I just… Didn't know how to say it." Kurt says and then whispers "Sometimes I still have trouble believing you're real." Kurt's eyes are wet and it makes Blaine's chest ache.

"I promise you I am real. I am in love with you and I really like spending time with you." Blaine takes Kurt's face in his hands. "Don't cry. All I want is for you to be happy."

"These are happy tears." Kurt sniffles. "Are you really in love with me?"

"Yes. I know we haven't known each other for long but I have never met a more amazing person. You make me laugh and smile all the time, even when you do nothing."

"I'm in love with you too." Kurt says.

Blaine smiles wide. _Wait, what is that tickling on my cheeks? _Blaine wipes at Kurt's tears with his thumbs and then Kurt raises his own hands and does the same thing to Blaine.

"You're crying too." Kurt says and smiles.

"That is odd."

"Why? Don't tell me you've never cried?"

"I have, when my parents died. Because I was sad. I'm not sad now."

"So you've never cried because you were happy?"

"I guess I haven't ever been this happy." Blaine smiles.

They are quiet for a moment and then Kurt chuckles. "You dork!" Kurt swats at Blaine's arm playfully.

Blaine chuckles too. "I think we should get back to your house, your family is probab-"

Kurt crashes his lips onto Blaine's and Blains shuts his eyes. _I have a boyfriend…_ **I have a boyfriend! **Kurt leans back and smiles. "Let's go."

He starts the car and takes Blaine's hand over the weird things between their seats.

When they arrive the other four are standing outside talking. The two boys get out of the car and walk slowly up to the others.

"What took you so long?" Burt asks as they approach.

"Dad, Carole, Finn. I have someone to introduce you to." Kurt says, holding Blaine's hand again.

"What? Did you pick someone up on the way? Are they still in your car?" Finn asks and looks at Kurt's car.

"No. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt smiles, his teeth showing slightly.

"Oh, honey! We're so happy for you!" Carole says and hugs the boys.

"Wait… Weren't you already boyfriends?" Finn asks, looking back at them. "You ma-"

"Finn." Kurt says, lips making a thin line. **We did make out, but it didn't make us boyfriends.**

"OH BLAINE!" Blair squeaks and throws herself at her brother.

"Thank you Blair, but you are suffocating me." Blaine pants.

Blair lets him go and thereafter hugs Kurt, a bit gentler. "Blaine, we have to go now." she says and turns to Kurt's family. "I had really fun this afternoon. I hope to see you soon."

"We had really fun too. See you soon, dear." Carole says and links her arm through Burt's, turning and walking into the house.

"I had a fun time too." Finn says and drags his foot over the gravel.

"It was nice to meet you Finn." Blair says and hugs him too, which makes him blush. _That looks funny, he is so tall and she is so short!_ "I'll let you say goodbye to your boyfriend, Blaine. See you at home."

Blair turns on her heel and starts walking down the street. "Bye Kurt!" she calls back over her shoulder.

"Bye Blaine. Kurt, I'm real happy for ya dude. See ya inside." Finn walks into the house.

"That went well." Kurt says and steps in front of Blaine.

"It did." Blaine puts his hands on Kurt's hips and pulls him closer. "Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"I want to go to school with you."

Kurt looks surprised.

"Not actually go to school, like study. Just, see what it is like for you."

"You can't be in my classes, but you could come with me to glee club tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's the singing thing, right? I'll be here in the morning and go with you and Finn."

"Yeah. But glee isn't until the end of the day. What will you do until then?"

"I will figure something out." Blaine smiles and kisses the tip of Kurt's nose. "What time?"

"Seven thirty." Kurt says breathlessly.

"See you then. Bye." Blaine says and kisses Kurt's lips this time, before letting him go and walking down the street, waving to him.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt says and waves back, then goes into the house.

Blaine knocks on the door of Sean's house. He knows it's late but he needs to ask Sean something. Sean's human father answers the door.

"Hello, sir. I'm sorry I am here so late, but I need to talk to Sean."

"It's okay, Blourin. Come in. Selorean is in his room."

Blaine walks up the stairs to find Sean at his computer. "Hi Sean."

"Wait a minute Blaine. I'm killing zombies!" Sean replies. "DAMNIT! I DIED!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a human game. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Sean says and turns in his chair to look at Blaine.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"Go on, ask."

"Oh. Well… Do you have a piano that I can borrow?"

"A piano?" Sean crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't. And even if I did, a piano isn't something you can just carry out the door and borrow."

"Why? They aren't that heavy."

"No, not for us. But it's hard to angle one out doors and such." Sean gets out of the chair and walks over to a door that has a bunch of shelves behind it. "I do have this though." Sean looks around behind the door and after a minute he pulls out what looks like a small, flat piano.

"What is that?"

"It's a keyboard. It's pretty much a portable piano." Sean replies and gives it to Blaine. "You can borrow it."

"Oh. Thank you, Sean." Blaine pushes one of the white keys but nothing happens. "I think it is broken."

"No. You have to turn this thing to "on" before you play. And then back to "off" when you are done playing." Sean says and flicks a small plastic thing on the side of the keyboard. "What do you need it for, anyway?"

"I want to learn how to play "River Flows In You" tonight so I can play it for my boyfriend tomorrow." Blaine pushes the same key again and the keyboard emits a sound.

"Boyfriend, huh? I'm assuming that's Kairik?" Sean smirks.

"Yes. We became boyfriends today. And I am going with him to glee club tomorrow and I thought maybe I could play it for him then."

"That's cute. Also, you have to write that down on your calendar!"

"Write what down?"

"The day you and Kairik became boyfriends. Humans celebrate anniversaries. Which are pretty much your relationship's birthday."

"Oh. I'll do that when I get home, then. I have to go now, though. So I have time to learn how to play it." Blaine puts the plastic thing back to "off".

"Yeah. Good luck! Bye Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's notes: I will write the next chapter faster, I PROMISE! But a few reviews might help inspire me. ;) **

**I love you all for reading!**


	8. Glee Club

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **Once again I apologize grandly for the long time it took me to write this. I shall name no excuses. I just hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 8 - Glee Club

Blaine enters his house tapping absently on the keys of the keyboard, absorbing the tones.

"What is that?" Blair asks from her sleeping-place.

"A keyboard, it is like a portable piano. I borrowed it from Sean so I can learn how to play mine and Kurt's song. I am going with him to school tomorrow, to his glee club."

"You are adorable. Though you are not plinking on that thing all night while I'm sleeping!"

"I can play outside. I just need my phone so I can listen to the song while I play."

"You'll have learned the song in like, an hour. So you should get some sleep too. Goodnight Blaine."

"Maybe… Goodnight Blair."

Blair turns over to her stomach and Blaine walks back out of the house.

* * *

><p>Blaine sits on the huge rock by the lakelet in the forest, listening to the song on his phone and then playing it through on the keyboard. <em>Good thing we have such good sense of sound. If I would have been human this would have taken weeks to learn. <em>

Just like Blair thought, Blaine knows the song perfectly by the time an hour has passed. He still sits on the rock for two more hours, practicing and singing his made-up lyrics. He turns the keyboard off and just enjoys the silence of the forest for a few minutes, before returning to his house.

Blaine puts the keyboard on the floor next to his bed and removes his clothes. He has some trouble removing the bandages, since Blair had secured them at the back, but manages after just a few seconds. He falls asleep naked at about one at night.

* * *

><p>At six, Blaine wakes up to the sun shining through his window. Blair is already awake and has gathered breakfast. It's fall so there are less fruits and more mushrooms. After breakfast Blair binds Blaine's tail and Blaine picks out his clothes for the day. He chooses a pair of light jeans and a sky-blue cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath. He puts on the black coat and his Converse and leaves for Kurt's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine knocks on the door at seven twenty-five. Kurt opens the door with a huge grin.<p>

"Hi boyfriend." Blaine grins back at him.

Kurt huffs a breath of laughter. He then replies "Hi boyfriend." followed by a sudden shriek of "FINN!".

Blaine jumps.

"I'm sorry. But he is SO grumpy in the mornings. I have a hard time getting him to the car."

Finn comes walking down the stairs, dragging his feet. "Hi Blaine." he says and passes the two boyfriends in the doorway, out to the car.

Kurt opens the driver side door and sees Finn in the passenger seat. "Finn, you sit in the back today. Blaine is coming with us."

"I was wondering why he was here…" Finn says, yawns and then moves to the backseat.

Blaine takes his place and the seat is already warm from the short time Finn had sat in it.

They drive in silence, all three too tired to keep up conversation.

* * *

><p>Kurt parks outside a huge building with hundreds of humans gathering in groups outside it or walking into it.<p>

"We're here. What are you going to do all day, Blaine?" Kurt asks as Finn gets out of the car.

"Bye Blaine." he says and yawns again, walking toward the building.

"I thought I could sit in your car while you are in class and meet you outside the door before glee club."

"Okay, I'll give you my keys."

"Can I see your schedule? And do you have a map of the school?"

"Yes, but I need them before I go inside. Why do you want to see them?"

"I thought I could walk you between classes. If I see the schedule and the map I will be there waiting every time."

"You won't be able to remember it all in just a couple of minutes."

"I will."

"So you have a photographic memory?" Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

"I do."

"Really? That is amazing." Kurt hands Blaine a piece of paper with squares on it and a big folded up-one.

Blaine looks at them for about a minute each and then hands them back to Kurt. They kiss and then get out of the car. Kurt shows Blaine how to lock and unlock it and then Blaine gets back in his seat. Kurt looks around to make sure nobody is watching them and then kisses Blaine again before saying goodbye and walking into the building.

* * *

><p>Blaine sits in the car for about an hour, listening to music on his phone. He looks at his watch, gets out of Kurt's car, locks it like he showed him and then walks into the building. He looks at Kurt's schedule and the map in his mind and finds his way to Kurt's classroom through the corridors. A bell rings somewhere and the corridor is crowded with people. The door to Kurt's classroom opens and a bunch of students spill out into the hall, going in groups in different directions. Kurt is the very last one to exit.<p>

"Hi Kurt. I found your classroom!" Blaine smiles widely at Kurt who looks bewildered.

"You did." Kurt says breathlessly.

"May I hold your hand while I walk you to class?" Blaine asks and holds his hand out toward Kurt, who is holding a notebook to his chest with one hand.

"Sure. Everybody here already knows I'm gay." Kurt takes Blaine's hand, looks at it briefly and then back to Blaine. **And they are going to bully me anyhow…**

They both smile like fools and then start to walk toward Kurt's next class. Lots of people stop and stare at them while they walk shoulder to shoulder through the halls. Kurt pretends not to care and Blaine is too happy to notice. However, Blaine keeps glancing around, making sure they don't run into Azimio and Karofsky. They don't, but neither Kurt nor Blaine sees the other boys following them, a few feet back.

Blaine kisses Kurt goodbye at the door to his next class and Kurt blushes all the way down to his chest, which is slightly exposed due to his v-necked dark blue shirt. So Blaine kisses him again before Kurt rushes into his classroom, clutching his notebook to his chest with both hands now. When Blaine turns around, smiling, he sees that all the humans are staring at him. He offers them a "Hello everyone. Just walking my boyfriend to class." and most of them stop staring after that.

* * *

><p>Blaine walks Kurt to two more classes, sitting in Kurt's car in between. The second time he and Kurt walk hand in hand down the hallways, people stare less and whisper more. The third time people don't even seem to notice them much. When Blaine arrives to the classroom where Kurt has had his fourth lesson a different bell rings. This time all the students seem to walk in the same direction.<p>

"Hi Blaine." Kurt's voice makes Blaine look away from where he was following the students down the hall with his eyes.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek.

"It's time for lunch. I brought salad and fruits." Kurt smiles. "But we have to get it from my locker first."

"Should we eat in your… locker?"

Kurt laughs. "No, Blaine. The locker is where I keep my books and stuff. We eat in the cafeteria."

"Can we eat in the car instead?" Blaine looks at Kurt pleadingly.

"Okay, fine." Kurt says after reading Blaine's face for a moment. "But if you spill something you'll have to pay for it to get cleaned." **Darn that puppy-face.**

"Of course." Blaine smiles proudly. **Yup, totally a puppy!**

Blaine and Kurt walk hand in hand down the hallways until they reach a row of little metal doors. Kurt stops and fiddles with a metal thing on the door and the door opens. He pulls out two plastic boxes and two bottles of water. Blaine takes one of each and then they walk out to the car and both of them sit down in the backseat. They eat the salads that Kurt has prepared and talk about Kurt's classes. When they are done they put the empty boxes and bottles in the driver's seat and talk some more. Then they start kissing. Then they kiss some more. Kurt straddles Blaine's lap in the middle of the backseat as they continue to kiss. Kurt roams his hands up Blaine's arms and into his hair. Blaine keeps both hands on Kurt waist, holding still.

Kurt's phone jingles. He scrambles off of Blaine's lap and thuds against the backrest with a sigh. He checks his phone and says "It's Mercedes. Class has already begun. I'm late!". He leans over to look at his hair in the mirror, twists some ends of it and then kisses Blaine swiftly. "See you after class!"

Kurt is gone. Blaine takes some time to breathe and calm down. _We are boyfriends now! He is going to want to… see me and… touch me. I have to tell him soon, before he accidentally finds out by himself. Maybe I can touch him and stuff, to distract him from wanting to do it to me… _Blaine rubs the back of his left hand absently. _Hopefully he won't run away. Hopefully he will still want to be with me. I don't know what I would do without him. _Blaine is lost in thought for a long while, until he checks his watch and realizes that Kurt's class should already be over. Blaine gets out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He winces when he thinks about what Kurt would have to say about that kind of treatment to his baby. While running toward the front doors he pushes the remote lock and looks over his shoulder, almost managing to fall face first into the staircase when missing the first step.

Kurt is standing outside his classroom waiting for Blaine as he comes jogging through the hall and stops right next to him, panting.

"Hello Blaine. What happened?" Kurt asks, tapping the side of his book with his index finger.

"I was thinking. And I forgot about checking my watch. I'm sorry." Blaine says between deep breaths, straightening his back.

"Thinking about what?" There is a weird, dark glint in Kurt's eyes. _Lust?_

"About us and… Let's talk about it later. You don't want to be late for the next class too, right?" Blaine extends his folded arm and Kurt loops his arm through it.

"I suppose not." Kurt says as they start walking. "This is the last class before Glee club. So are you meeting me outside there or outside the front doors like we said before?"

"I will come and get you after class." Blaine smiles.

"Such a gentleman." Kurt smiles too.

Blaine leaves Kurt at the right place and gets back to the car. He listens and sings through "River Flows In You" a couple of times while waiting. He gets back to Kurt's classroom about ten minutes too early, to make sure he isn't late. He leans against the wall, head tipped back and looking at the ceiling tiles.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine looks down and finds Kurt's concerned face.

"No. I'm fine." Blaine says and smiles weakly.

"Are you sure?" Kurt says and when Blain nods he adds "Everyone is really nice so you don't have to worry.".

They walk hand in hand toward what Kurt has told Blaine is called the "choir room". When they enter a bunch of students are already sitting in the red chairs lined up in front of the brown wall. A man is standing beside a big black piano. Kurt stops, still holding on to Blaine's hand. "Mr. Shue? If I may?" The man by the piano nods.

"Everyone. This is my boyfriend Blaine. He is here to visit for the day." Kurt says and smiles proudly at the other students. "Is it okay if he sits with us during glee club today, Mr. Shue?"

"Of course Kurt. Now, everyone. Introduce yourselves." The man by the piano says.

"Yo. The name's Artie." a boy in a weird metal chair with wheels says.

"Quinn. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tina."

"Mike."

"Puckasaurus."

"His real name's Noah. I am Lauren."

"My name's Brittany. You are really sexy." A blonde girl says and beams at Blaine.

A girl with black hair and a bit darker skin looks a bit angrily at the blonde. "Santana."

"Hey white boy. My name's Mercedes."

"My name is Rachel Berry!" _What a shrill voice!_

"And my name is William Shuester, but the kids call me Mr. Shue." the man by the piano says.

"Hello everyone. I am very happy that you let me join you today." Blaine says and smiles at all the humans in the room, even the now furious-looking black-haired girl. "Actually… Mr. Shue?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I have prepared a song for Kurt. I thought that since this is a singing club that maybe I could play it here?"

Kurt stares at Blaine, his mouth open slightly. "What?"

"Um… Sure, I guess. Go right ahead." Mr. Shue says and sits down next to the students.

Blaine gestures to Kurt to sit down, which he does, while snapping his mouth shut. Blaine sits down on the piano bench and starts playing the intro. _Should I sing it in Fouri or not? His friends are going to ask questions, but he really likes it when I use my language. _Blaine starts to sing his made-up lyrics in Fouri and all of the students look shocked, but he doesn't see that because he is looking straight at Kurt. Kurt looks at his friends and blushes a deep shade of red. When he looks back to Blaine there are tears in his eyes, which makes Blaine's heart ache even though he knows that those are happy tears. When he finishes playing no one says anything for a long while. He smiles at Kurt who stands up and walks over to him. Kurt kisses Blaine on the lips, right there in front of the whole Glee club.

"Dude!" Finn exclaims. "I don't want to see that again."

Kurt and Blaine both chuckle as they break apart. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him toward the chairs and they sit down at the very end of the bottom row.

"What the hell was that, dude?" Noah asks.

"It was in Blaine's native language. Don't worry about it Noah." Kurt responds and rolls his eyes at him.

"Native language? Where's he from?" the angry-looking girl asks.

"He-" Kurt begins but Mr. Shue cuts him off.

"Doesn't matter. That was great, Blaine. Now, let's start today's lesson, shall we?" he scribbles a word on the whiteboard on the wall and the students turn to look at him instead of Blaine.

Not Kurt, though. He is looking at Blaine, smiling slightly. He brushes his hand over Blaine's knuckles and Blaine squeezed his fingers in response.

"Kurt? If Blaine is going to stay, you have to pay attention." Mr. Shue says and Kurt turns his head to focus on his teacher.

Blaine continues to look at Kurt while the teacher talks to his class. When finally the bell rings Kurt jumps out of his seat, rushing toward the car. "Finn. Get a ride!" he calls back before they enter the hall outside the choir room.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea you were going to sing!" Kurt exclaims when they are both buckled into the car.<p>

"I wanted to surprise you!" Blaine explains. "Also, I did not want to tell you about it and then ending up not getting to do it."

"That was really sweet of you Blaine. It was beautiful."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"When you cry, it makes my chest ache. Even when I know they are happy tears."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll try not to cry, then." Kurt smiles.

"Then I will try to make sure you are always happy." Blaine brushes his fingertips over the side of Kurt's neck.

"You are such a dork!" Kurt giggles.

"But you still like me."

"I do."

* * *

><p>They spend the rest of the afternoon in Kurt's room, talking. Blaine has to leave at nine, after enjoying pancakes for dinner with Kurt's family. Luckily Finn says nothing about the glee club-incident.<p>

"Do you want to do something this weekend?" Blaine asks as they stand outside on the grass, hugging close in the chilly autumn air.

"I do, but I can't. We are going to visit my aunt over the weekend and in the beginning of next week I have to study for a huge test that I have on Thursday." Kurt looks down at their pressed together chests.

"It's okay. We can text and call when we miss each other."

"Let's do something next Friday, though."

"What?"

"Anything. We can decide that later. I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too."

They kiss for a minute and then Kurt has to return into the warmth of the house, since he didn't put his jacket on. He waves at Blaine through a window, and Blaine waves back.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Sean is standing outside Blaine's home, leaning against the wall with both his arms and legs crossed.<p>

"Great. Kurt loved it."

"Is that why you were gone for so long?" Sean wiggles his reddish eyebrows at Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Blaine narrows his eyes at his best friend.

"Nothing." Sean stops leaning against the wall. "I came to get my keyboard."

The two boys tiptoe inside and Blaine hands the keyboard to Sean. Blair lets out a grunt and then continues to snore loudly.

"Your sister is amazing." Sean whispers before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>On Friday night Blaine finds out that Kurt's aunt lives somewhere without cell phone reception so they can't talk until Sunday night when Kurt comes back home. So Blaine spends his weekend face down on his bed. Blair makes him get up to eat and wash himself but he plunks back down on the mattress as soon as he is done. On Saturday Blair tries to talk to him. On Sunday she doesn't. After dinner on Sunday Blaine seems to be a bit happier, though.<p>

"Kurt is coming home tonight!" he squeals after swallowing the last piece of an apple.

"Good for you." Blair mumbles and continues to eat.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Are you angry at me?" Blaine asks and pokes at Blair's leg with his tail.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not!"

"You are. Tell me why!" Blaine says and pushes Blair to the floor, straddling her and tickling her sides.

Blair howls with laughter and smacks at Blaine's arms. "STOP THAT NOW!" she shrieks between giggles and panting. He lets go off her and sits back when tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm mad at you." Blair says, sits back up and wipes at her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you were a zombie all weekend."

"I'm sorry."

"You are never like that. I don't ever want you to be like that again. Just because you can't see Kurt for a few days doesn't mean that I stop existing." Blair mumbles and pokes at her leftovers.

"Linda moved in with Patric on Friday, didn't she?" Blaine asks and moves closer, bumping their knees together.

Blair nods and more tears fall from her eyes. Blaine stands on his knees and wraps his arms around her. She sobs into his shoulder and he moves his fingers through her hair, knowing that that usually calms her down. "I'm so sorry Blair. You are always there for me when I need you, but I wasn't. I'm a really sucky brother."

"No you aren't." Blair mumbles into Blaine's shirt. "You were just sad."

"Yeah, but you were sadder."

Blaine continues to hug Blair while she calms down, running his fingers through her dark curls. Suddenly Blaine's phone jingles.

"You should get that." Blair says and wipes at her cheeks when Blaine lets go of her.

"You okay?"

"For now."

Blaine answers his phone. "Hello? Kurt?"

"Hi Blaine. I'm finally home from my aunt's!"

"Did you have a good time?"

"When I weren't missing you, yes. Or, I was missing you all the time but I got distracted. Not that I could ever be distracted from-"

"I get it."

"Good. Did you have a fun weekend?"

"Yes." _If you call lying face down in my bed and sulking "fun"._

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I walked around some. Hung out with Sean, you know."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go to bed now. But I'll text you when I'm at school tomorrow."

"Okay." _I love you. Oh wow, can't say that yet!_ "Sleep well."

"You too." **I love you. OH GAGA, it's too early for those words. **"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's note: In the next chapter... shit will go down. Reviews make me flail. :) **

**ALSO, please tell me if you liked the story better with lines between parts (since this site seems to not care about the enter-button...) or not. If nobody complains I will continue like this. Love you all!**


	9. Broken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **And the shit hits the fan! I hope you like this chapter. It was both interesting and hard to write. Enjoy! :)

**Warnings**: Violence.

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>River Flows In You<strong>

Chapter 9 - Broken

Blaine and Kurt text and call each other all through Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. On Thursday morning Blaine sends a text to Kurt.

From: Blaine  
>Hi Kurt. Good luck on your test today. I'm sure you will do great! Also, we get to hang out tomorrow! :) I miss you.<p>

From: Kurt  
>Thank you, Blaine. I can't wait until it's over! Miss you too.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine spends the day chasing butterflies and gathering food for dinner. <em>I should make up for being such a bad brother last weekend. Her favorite foods and talking might make her feel better… <em>

Blair loves the dinner Blaine gathered and they talk for a couple of hours.

"I just feel completely empty now that she's gone." Blair says and nibbles on a smooth, yellow fruit.

"I understand. I would too, if Sean moved away from here and into the human world." Blaine munches on a huge, brown mushroom.

"It's not the same…" Blair mumbles, barely a whisper.

"I know it's not. You love her." Blair stiffens slightly at Blaine's words. "You are in love with her, and you have been for a long time."

"How long have you known?"

"Since we were new. Sean knows too, and I am guessing Linda isn't oblivious either. We can all see it."

"See what, exactly?"

"How you act around her. How you look at her. How she can do or say nothing wrong in your eyes. How you have been pursuing other females so intently since she met Patric."

"It's that obvious?"

"It is hard to hide the love that you feel in your heart. It will always leak out through your eyes."

"Oh my GOD, Blaine! You are such a dork!" Blair laughs through the wet trails on her cheeks, where her silent tears have traveled to her jaw.

"Kurt keeps saying that too."

"You should write poetry." Blair brushes her tail down the back of Blaine's head and then wipes at her tears with her palms.

Blaine chuckles at that, but then looks seriously at his sister. "I know that her moving in with Patric has made it hit you that she will never be with you. But Blair, you will find someone like her. Someone better, even."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Blair throws her arms around Blaine's neck and hugs him tight. He pets her head lightly before she sighs. "You should call Kurt. He is probably done with school for today." She leans back and Blaine sees her lower lip tremble.

"I'll go outside and call him."

"Thank you Blaine."

"If you are still crying when I get back-" Blaine points a finger at her. "I will cuddle you senseless, young lady."

Blair laughs. A low rumble, more like their father's laugh then their mother's, when they were still alive.

* * *

><p>Blaine goes to sit by the lakelet, and calls Kurt. They talk for about an hour, about their plans for tomorrow. Kurt wants to take Blaine to a place called a "Build-a-bear", which is apparently where you go to make stuffed animals. Kurt giggles a lot and rambles about all kinds of things, like how Glee club went and how easy the test was.<p>

When Blaine gets back home Blair is sleeping. He walks over and kisses her forehead before going to sleep himself. _The faster I fall asleep, the faster I get to see Kurt._

* * *

><p>Kurt hurries through the halls of McKinley, toward the classroom where he spent last period. <strong>You are so stupid! Forgetting a book and coming late for the date. You're not gonna have time to fix your hair! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!<strong> Kurt rounds a corner to meet his teacher, just locking the door. He explains to the teacher that he forgot his book and she lets him in to get it before locking the door after him and wishing him a good weekend. Kurt practically runs out toward his car, his messenger bag bouncing on his hip. All other cars are gone from the student parking lot, so Kurt gets to his car pretty fast. He opens the passenger door and puts his bag and book on the empty seat. He walks around to the driver's side that is facing away from the school building and opens his door. He removes his jacket and folds it, leaning over his seat to put it on top of the other things. When he straightens before getting in he feels a big warm hand on his lean shoulder.

Kurt turns around to find Azimio glaring and grinning at him. Something hits Kurt hard in his stomach, making him double over. His ears are ringing and he is wheezing, trying to breathe. Azimio says something about "you waltzing around my school with that other fag last week", but Kurt is in too much pain to try to form any kind of response. He tries to straighten up, but something collides with the side of his knee, making Kurt fall over onto the ground. Azimio is talking again, but all Kurt can make out is "where no one will see". Kurt isn't sure if he means where Kurt should walk around with his boyfriend, or where Kurt is lying on the ground with the car blocking the view from the school. Kurt looks around briefly to see if Karofsky is also nearby, but he sees no one other than the big football player grinning down at him. A red and white sneaker collides with Kurt's ribs, knocking the wind completely out of him. Kurt tries to curl up into a ball and raise his arms over his head. He hears Azimio saying something about "don't worry about your head" before Azimio's foot reunites with his ribs once again. Azimio bends over, pulling one of Kurt's legs so that Kurt is lying flat on his stomach with his arms still protecting his head. **He was talking about where he's going to hit me!** He then beats Kurt in the back repeatedly with closed fists while stomping his foot down once on Kurt's left knee. There is a loud snap and Kurt's vision gets blurry, and darker. **Blaine…** Kurt whispers the last word on his mind before everything goes black.

* * *

><p>"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"<p>

Kurt opens one of his eyes and realizes that he is still on the ground, but is now on his back. He sees a big figure running towards him, dressed in red.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE OR KILL YOU MYSELF!" Kurt realizes that it is Karofsky screaming.

Kurt hears footsteps thudding against the asphalt. He whispers Blaine's name again.

"No, Kurt. It's Dave." Karofsky kneels on the ground next to him. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kurt whispers and tries to move, but his body is not cooperating.

"Lie still. I'll check on you." Karofsky raises his hands and Kurt can see that they are shaking. "I'll have to lift your shirt, but I'm not making a pass at you or anything."

**Blaine. **"Blaine…"

"Do you want me to call Blaine?"

Kurt shakes his head. **He will kill Azimio if he finds out.**

"Okay." Dave nods and Kurt can feel the cold autumn air on his stomach.

**That feels kind of nice. **

"Wow, Kurt. You're full of purple marks. Some are almost black." Dave's eyes look wet. "Kurt, I'm gonna touch you now, to see if any of your ribs are broken. Okay?"

"Knee…" Kurt says, his mind and eyes less foggy now.

"I'll check on that next." Dave pushes a few fingers at the top of Kurt's chest, just below his nipple. "Does this hurt?"

Kurt shivers from Dave's cold fingers but shakes his head. Dave presses a bit lower and Kurt shakes his head. Dave continues down Kurt's ribcage and down to the top of his pants. He then starts on the other side, and the first two light pushes are fine. At the third one, Kurt yelps in pain and suddenly his arms are working again. He brings one hand to his mouth, biting down as hard as he can on his knuckles. Dave looks Kurt in the eyes and nods. The next push is ever worse and tears are streaming down Kurt's cheeks into the shells of his ears. Two more pushes make Kurt feel like he is going to faint again, but after that the rest of the pressure isn't bad.

"You have two broken ribs, I think. I'm not a doctor but I've seen some stuff over my years of playin' football." Dave pulls Kurt's shirt back down. "Which knee?"

Kurt bends the leg that feels fine and breathes "the other one". Karofsky nods and touches Kurt's calf and then moves his hand slowly over the back of Kurt's knee. Kurt winces and bites down on his knuckles harder. Dave removes his hand when he reaches the bottom of Kurt's thigh.

"This is going to hurt like hell, okay?" Dave says and places his hand below the front of Kurt's knee.

Kurt nods and stares at him. Dave nods and moves his hand to squeeze at Kurt's kneecap. Kurt can taste blood in his mouth and realizes it is from his hand so he removes it from his mouth and smashes it onto the asphalt. Another squeeze and Kurt shrieks, throwing his other arm out to sink his nails into Dave's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Karofsky looks Kurt in the eye then, and Kurt sees that he is crying. "I can't believe he would do something like this! You should go to the police and report it. I'll be a witness. Anything, Kurt." He removes his hand from Kurt's leg.

"What's the verdict?" Kurt asks between gritted teeth.

"Can you bend your leg?" Dave sniffles and drags the back of his hand across his face.

Kurt uses all his strength and smashes both hands onto the asphalt, but he manages to bend his other leg too.

"Can you stand if I help you?"

Kurt reaches his arms out toward Karofsky, who grabs his wrists and pulls Kurt to his feet with surprisingly little effort. Kurt wobbles slightly but manages to stand on his own when Dave lets go of his wrists. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital."

"That won't be necessary. I'll drive myself." **Home.**

Kurt sits down in his seat, with both legs still outside the car. He grabs his thighs and pulls his legs into the car.

"Well, I think your knee will be fine. I think it was just dislocated, not shattered."

"And ribs heal on their own?"

"I guess…"

"Then I'll be fine. But thank you, David. Really."

"You can call me if you need me. Or if Azimio does anything else to bother you." Dave turns away but looks back at Kurt. "I'll have a talk with him on Monday…" he mumbles. "Bye Kurt. Be careful."

Kurt closes his door and watches David Karofsky walk away. When he is out of sight Kurt lifts his shirt and tries to get a look at the bruises. Just like Dave said, some are almost black. He touches his ribs lightly with his fingertips and it already feels better. **They probably aren't broken. I'm just not very tolerant of pain.** He pulls his shirt back down, fixes his hair in the mirror and checks for cuts or bruises on his face and neck. Nothing. **Then I'll be able to hide it. No one but me and David will know… **He starts the car and uses his leg with the bad knee to push on one of the pedals. The knee feels better too. **I might even be able to go on the date later…** Kurt drives very slow and carefully back home.

* * *

><p>He limps out of the car and up the stairs to the house, holding his things in his hand instead of throwing the bag over his shoulder. Carole is standing in the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen when Kurt closes the door behind himself.<p>

"Hi, honey. What happened to you? You are really pale."

"I don't feel very well. I think I'm sick. I'll just stay in my room." Kurt puts his messenger bag on his shoulder and winces, but his stepmother doesn't seem to notice.

"Okay, honey. I'll get you some soup later."

Kurt waits until Carole returns to the kitchen before he walks slowly up the stairs, digging his fingernails into his palms. When he enters his room he drops the bag on the floor and crawls into his bed fully dressed.

* * *

><p>Ring, ring, ring… "Hello?"<p>

"Hi Blaine..."

"Hi Kurt! I'm so excited! I've picked out a great outfit for tonight and-"

"Blaine, I'm sorry. But we can't go out tonight. I am sick."

"But… You weren't this morning."

"I know. But I had to leave school early to go home because I'm sick."

"What kind of sick?"

"I threw up. Have done a few times now, actually. So I probably won't be able to see you in like another week."

"WHAT? But, Kurt…"

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Blaine is silent for a while. "Don't be sorry. It is not your fault that you are sick."

"Thank you, Blaine. I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

Carole knocks on Kurt's door and enters the room with a tray with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water.

"I have to eat something now, Blaine. But I'll talk to you later." Kurt sighs.

"Okay… Bye Kurt…"

"Thank you Carole." Kurt says to his stepmother after ending the call to Blaine.

"You were supposed to go out tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Well, enjoy your dinner. Hope you'll feel better. I'll bring you some medicine." Carole leaves the room again and Kurt eats his soup.

When he is done he drinks the whole water bottle together with some pills that Carole brought him in the middle of the soup. Kurt decides to take a shower so he limps into his bathroom and locks the door behind him. He gasps at his reflection in the mirror when he removes his clothes and then pokes at his body, at the big purple bruises.

* * *

><p><em>MOSS! How am I supposed to survive another week without seeing Kurt? Okay calm down. You met him like two weeks ago and you were fine before that. I should get him flowers! Yeah! I will pick some flowers and bring them to him. I don't care if I get sick. I probably can't, since I never have… <em>Blaine paces back and forth by his bed and decides to go pick flowers. Blair has already bound his tail so he walks out of the house and into the forest.

* * *

><p>Blaine stands on the front steps of Kurt's house with the bouquet of flowers he picked in the forest. He knocks on the door carefully, he doesn't want to wake Kurt incase he is resting. Carole opens the door. "Oh hi, Blaine. What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to give Kurt these flowers. We were supposed to go on a date tonight, but since he can't I thought I would come here. I don't care if I get sick."

"Ah, young love." Carole sighs happily and lets Blaine in. "He's upstairs. I think I just heard him take a shower."

"Thank you, Carole."

Blaine walks up the stairs and he can hear Kurt moving around inside his door. The door is closed so Blaine knocks gently.

"Go away Finn! I'm sick!"

Blaine pushes the door open and says "It's not Finn. It's me, Blaine. I came to give you the-"

Kurt is sitting curled up on his bed in just his underwear, purple and black bruises all over his back and abdomen. His hair is wet and there is a fluffy white towel on the floor by the bathroom door. He turns his head to look at Blaine and Blaine can see that Kurt is crying. Blaine rushes over to him and throws the flowers on the floor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Blaine says and cradles Kurt to his chest.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's back and Blaine doesn't care what Kurt can feel there because he needs to hold Kurt close. He needs to comfort him and make him feel loved and protected.

"Azimio." Kurt manages to get out before sobbing into Blaine's red t-shirt.

"Shhh." Blaine whispers into Kurt hair. "You're okay. I've got you. He will never touch you again. I'm right here. Have you told anyone?"

Kurt shakes his head and squeezes Blaine harder. Blaine starts running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair and looks at Kurt's bruised chest.

"I assume you don't want to either?"

Kurt sniffles and looks up and Blaine. He stares him straight in the eyes and shakes his head.

"So…" Blaine begins and rocks Kurt back and forth a bit. "What are you going to tell them?"

Kurt has calmed down enough to answer him now. "That I'm sick."

"So you'll stay home from school for a week or two saying that you are sick. Then I will come with you to school every day."

"I don't… I just…"

"I understand. I'm here. I'll stay as long as you want."

"Can you go get my dad?"

"Sure." Blaine wipes away Kurt's tears and kisses the tip of his nose. "You get in bed and I'll get him."

Blaine watches Kurt get under the covers and then walks down the stairs into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir?"<p>

"Blaine, you can call me Burt." Burt says with eyes still glued to the TV. "What's up?"

"Kurt would like to talk to you."

Burt is off of the couch and up the stairs in a flash. Blaine walks after him up the stairs but stays outside the room.

"Hey kiddo. Blaine said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Hi dad. I- I was wondering if Blaine could s- stay here for a couple of days?"

"But you're sick."

"I know. But he doesn't care. And I just… I just-" Kurt starts sobbing and he knows that it is pathetic to use his tears to get what he wants.

But he really, truly wants Blaine to stay. And he feels like shit. So he lets the tears fall. Burt sits down on the bed and takes Kurt's chin in his large hand. He looks into Kurt's wet eyes for a while, while Kurt continues to sniffle and his tears continues to fall. "Okay, kiddo. He can stay over the weekend. We'll see what happens after that." Burt can't help it. He just has to give Kurt what he wants when he gets like this. He knows he shouldn't, but it happens so very seldom now that Kurt is getting older. And usually when he is sick Kurt just shuts everyone out until he is better. Him wanting Blaine there while being sick is huge, Burt knows that.

"Thank you, dad."

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Burt lets go of Kurt's chin and leans back.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you aren't just sick. You don't even look sick. Did Karofsky do something?"

"No, dad. Karofsky did nothing. I just don't feel well."

"Okay, fine. Just tell me or Carole if you need anything."

"Okay. Thank you, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

Burt walks past Blaine in the hallway. "You can stay." is all he says before walking down the stairs.

Blaine walks back inside Kurt's room and sits down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Babe, I need to go home and get some things. Okay?" Blaine asks.

Kurt sits up. "What did you just call me?"

"Err… Babe?"

"Why?"

"It just… felt right." Blaine blushes.

"Will you come back?" Kurt shrinks down under the covers again.

"Of course. I will be back in like 20 minutes, tops!"

* * *

><p>Blaine runs back home as fast as he can. He leaves the door open in his haste to get his things.<p>

"What are you doing?" Blair asks while Blaine grabs some clothes and a pair of pajamas that he got from Sean from his shelves.

"I'm staying at Kurt's over the weekend. So I need some stuff."

"Why?"

"Something happened and he needs me."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you, Kurt doesn't want me to."

"Tell me."

"Have you seen my calendar?"

"TELL ME!"

"WOW! Calm down." Blaine says and finds his calendar under his bed. "Fine, I will tell you. Kurt got beaten by Azimio, one of the football players at his school. He is scared and hurt, so I need to be with him right now."

Blaine storms back out the door, leaving Blair gaping after him.

* * *

><p>Blair knocks on the door violently.<p>

"Oh, Blirette! To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Sean says as he opens the door.

"I need your help, Selorean." Blair grits her teeth.

"Come on in." Sean ushers Blair up the stairs to his room and plunks down in the chair by his desk.

Blair stays standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you need?" Sean asks and smiles at her, stretching his legs out.

"I need to find someone."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Author's notes: OOOO! Seems like there will be more drama in the next chapter! And maybe Blaine will tell Kurt about himself? Maybe you'll get to know the deal about their hands?**

**Please leave some reviews on this chapter! I don't know if I handled the whole thing in a good way?**

**Love you all! **


	10. Teeth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of their characters or anything that can be related to something that exists in the real word.

**Author's notes: **I'm SO sorry about taking this long. I have been really busy. But I don't want the chapters to be rushed and I totally got stuck in the middle of this one. But now it's FINALLY done. Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Violence.

_Italic text is Blaine's thoughts._ **Bold text is Kurt's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>River Flows In You <span>**

Chapter 10 – Teeth

Kurt and Blaine lock themselves up in Kurt's room for the rest of the evening. Kurt sobs and Blaine comforts him, holding him in his arms and singing to him in Fouri, under his breath. He coos and whispers sweet words in his ear, brushing his fingers lightly over Kurt's mangled skin. Kurt manages to choke out what happened with Azimio and how Karofsky helped him.

Kurt's family knows better than to bother him when he is sick so the only time the boys hear from them is when Carole brings them some hot chocolate and sandwiches before going to bed. Burt however, stands outside the bedroom door a few times, listening. He first thought he would hear making out, but the only sounds he hears are whispers and Kurt crying. He would know Kurt's crying through three brick walls. It pains him that he is no longer the one Kurt tells stuff to. But he is also glad that his son has finally found someone he can open up to, and who is there for him. He knows that Kurt isn't sick, he knows there is something going on. But he also knows how Kurt can sometimes overreact, he might have just missed to buy the latest fashion magazine or something. If something serious has happened, Kurt will tell him. And then he will deal with whatever or whoever has made Kurt cry, perhaps with a flamethrower.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning Blaine is the only one to descend from upstairs. He sits at the table and eats breakfast with Kurt's family, chatting politely and trying different kinds of human breakfasts that Carole has made. When he is done he brings some toast, scrambled eggs and tea with him up to Kurt. Kurt devours his breakfast while Blaine watches, following the movements of the muscles in Kurt's arms. "Kurt, what are vegans?"<p>

Kurt swallows a mouthful of tea and sets the mug on his bedside table. "Vegans are people who don't eat meat and other products that come from animals."

"Oh…" Blaine moves to lie down beside where Kurt is sitting, supporting his head on his hand. "Why?"

"Well, I assume there are different reasons. But I think that it is generally because they think that the animals are treated poorly."

"Aha…"

"Blaine? What are you looking at?"

"You- you have a- a cut on your back."

"OH SWEET GAGA, NO!" Kurt shrieks and runs over to the mirror as fast as he can with his still slightly hurting knee. "PLEASE don't leave a scar!" Kurt turns in the mirror to look at the wound.

"Stay here. I will go get you something." Blaine stands up and leaves Kurt's bedroom without any explanation.

When Blaine is by the edge of the forest he gets a text.

From: Kurt  
>Why did you leave me?<p>

From: Blaine  
>I will be right back. I have something that might help.<p>

From: Kurt  
>You help… Please hurry.<p>

* * *

><p>When Blaine returns to Kurt's bedroom he is holding a bouquet of pink flowers.<p>

"That's really sweet of you Blaine. But how are flowers going to help?"

"My people use different flowers for different things. These are particularly good to help heal wounds."

"What?"

"Lie down on your stomach."

Kurt looks confused but does as Blaine tells him. Blaine puts the flowers on the nightstand and takes one of them in his hand. He picks the petals off and crushes them in his hand, just like Blair had done with the other flowers. The flower petals become a sticky goo that Blaine smoothes over the cut on Kurt's back. "There. Now just stay still until it sinks in." Blaine whispers and kisses Kurt's shoulder blade.

* * *

><p>He runs with all of his might through the shrubs of the forest, as she chases after him. He falls onto the ground beside a huge rock. She slows down into a slow walk, glaring and grinning at him lying there on the ground. He turns to face her and lets out a horrified yell. She stands beside him, bending down to grab the front of his t-shirt. In one fluid motion she rips the fabric off of his body. He continues screaming as she grabs his lower arm, and he tries to pull away. She bends down lower to look him right in the eyes and growls through her teeth. He stops abruptly but continues again at the sound and the pain of flesh tearing apart. She smiles and straightens, looking down at him as he starts to cry. She takes a hold of the bicep of the dismembered arm she is holding and lifts it toward her face. He looks up at her and sees that she is smiling. He starts to shout questions like "What are you?" and "Why are you doing this to me?" as she lifts the arm to her mouth and bites into it. She rips of a big chunk with her teeth and chews at it, blood dribbling down her chin. He lets out another terrified shriek and she swallows, licking her lips. "The dark ones are always tastier." she whispers, and a few drops of blood fall on her white shirt. He now notices the long tail that is holding back her long, dark hair and he yelps in fear. The thud of his right arm hitting the ground makes him choke on a breath and she bends down again, ripping his gray sweatpants off of his body as well. He tries to crawl backwards, kicking his legs wildly. But she grabs his left one and pushes him into the pool of his own blood on the ground, with a small hand on his broad chest. She leans down again, so her face is almost touching his, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Kurt." she says, so clearly that there is no way he could misunderstand. She straightens and rips his leg off, with surprisingly little effort. She throws it on the ground next to his arm and he is now screaming the loudest he can, not bothering to breathe. She leaps forward and grabs his head with her bloody hands. "KURT!" she yells before smashing his head into the rock beside them. She continues to yell Kurt's name while smashing his head into the rock repeatedly.<p>

He stopped screaming minutes ago, when she finally stops yelling and lets the mangled body fall back into the colored-red-grass. She grabs his arm off of the ground and sits on top of the rock. She eats it slowly, crushing the bones into dust between her teeth and sometimes licking the blood off her lips. She smiles at his ugly, smashed in face and whispers "You will never touch him again.".

* * *

><p>On Saturday evening Kurt has his nose in Blaine's hair, arms wrapped around his body. Kurt is sleeping, his small huffs of breath tickling Blaine's ear. Blaine smiles.<p>

Kurt's phone starts to ring and Kurt jerks awake. He turns around at the same time as Blaine and answers his phone. "'lo?"

"Kurt! It's Dave. Karofsky."

"Um, hi Dave."

"Kurt. Azimio's missing!"

"What?" Kurt sits up, and Blaine moves to sit beside him.

Blaine takes Kurt free hand in his and Kurt looks at him with a really weird expression.

"This afternoon when Azimio's dad went downstairs to yell at him for sleeping past lunch he found a note."

"What did it say?"

"Something like "Mom, dad. I'm gone, and I am never coming back. I'm sorry, I love you." I think. His dad called and told me 'cause he thought we were still friends."

Kurt says nothing.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt sighs. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me Dave. See you at school." Kurt says and ends the call.

He turns his phone off and puts it in the top drawer of his nightstand. He then looks blankly at the floor.

"Kurt, was that Karofsky?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Azimio is gone."

"Gone where?"

"No one knows. He left a note to his parents, saying he was never coming back."

"Oh…" Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand. "That is good, right? That means you can go back to school."

Kurt says nothing, and rubs his sore knee with his free hand.

"Not on Monday. But when you want to." Blaine adds and leans his head against Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

Kurt huffs but smiles. "That tickles, Blaine."

Blaine starts sniffing Kurt's face, just like a dog would and they move back onto the bed, Kurt giggling wildly. Blaine stops and smiles down at Kurt's gorgeous face. "Seriously, though. Are you okay?"_ I wonder where Azimio went. I wonder… Wait. Blair!_

"I am. If he really isn't coming back then I will be able to return to normal." Kurt searches Blaine's eyes, but Blaine doesn't know what for. "In a while."

Blaine leans his head down as Kurt cranes his neck and their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

There is a knock on the door. Blaine gets off of the bed and Kurt hurries to hide under the covers to hide his beaten boxer-clothed body. Blaine sits down on the floor. "Come in." Kurt calls to the door-knocker.

"Um, hi Kurt. Blaine. Mom says dinner will be ready soon. Are you coming down to eat?" Finn asks when he opens the door, holding a towel over his mouth and nose.

"Finn, I don't have SARS or anything. You don't need that towel." Kurt says, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"But what if-"

"Trust me, Finn."

Finn lowers the towel slowly, as if he's afraid he will die instantly from whatever horrifying disease Kurt has.

"It's not contagious. And even if it was, it definitely isn't lethal." Kurt mutters and glares at Finn.

"I have been in here for over 24 hours, and I am not dying." Blaine says and gets up, doing a little spin with his arms out. **Dork. Absolutely adorable dork.** "See?"

"Whatever. Come downstairs and eat, if you can." Finn leaves.

"Do you want to?" Blaine asks and sits down on top of the covers, next to Kurt's legs.

Kurt shakes his head slowly and pulls the duvet up over his nose. "I'm sorry about making you hang out with my family without me. I'm sure it's awkward." he mumbles through the fabric.

"First of all, you have not forced me to do anything. And second, it is not awkward but in fact nice. Your family is really nice." Blaine pulls the duvet down so he can see Kurt's face. "I will go downstairs and get us dinner."

"Your first dinner with my family will be without my family, stuck in my bedroom with me." Kurt sighs.

"It will be the best dinner of my life, so far." Blaine smiles.

Kurt blushes. So Blaine kisses him, of course.

* * *

><p>Blaine falls in love with Carole's lasagna and happily tells her so when bringing his and Kurt's dishes down after dinner. Carole laughs and pats his cheek.<p>

Blaine changes into Sean's old pajamas in the bathroom. **I've seen you naked. There really is no need to change in there… **Both the shirt and the pants are really tight, since Sean isn't as buff as Blaine. And the pants are so long that they cover Blaine's feet completely. Kurt doesn't cry that night. They talk for a while and fall asleep wrapped around each other. Burt checks on them at ten and finds them sleeping soundly. He smiles to himself and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up before Kurt on Sunday morning, so he takes the opportunity and calls his sister from the downstairs bathroom, where no one is sleeping on the other side of the wall. Blair picks up after the fourth ring.<p>

"Hello Blaine."

"Hello Blair."

"Are you having fun at Kurt's house?"

"I am. But that is not why I called." Blaine says, acid in his tone.

"Oh, okay. Then why did you call?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Blair doesn't respond, so Blaine continues in Fouri. "What did you do?"

Blair however replies in English, not even sounding bothered. "I made sure that he will never touch Kurt again."

Blaine releases a big sigh and continues in their native language, not wanting any member of Kurt's family to understand what he says in case they have woken up and is passing by the door. "What did you DO, Blirette?"

"Don't worry. He will never be found."

"Did you… eat him?" Blaine breathes into the phone, with words that would have sounded romantic to a human.

"Yes."

Blaine hangs up the phone and rushes up the stairs to Kurt's room. He turns his phone off like Kurt had taught him and puts it on one of Kurt's bedside tables. Kurt is lying on his side so Blaine gets under the comforter and wraps his arms around the taller boy, pulling him to his chest and burying his nose in his chestnut-colored hair.

* * *

><p>At noon Burt knocks on the door. He opens it to find Kurt being held protectively to a sleeping Blaine's chest. Kurt stirs and opens his eyes.<p>

"Hey, kiddo. You feeling better?" Burt asks as he takes a single step into the room.

Kurt rubs his eyes with his fist but stays where he is. "Not really."

"Okay, well…" Burt scratches his neck awkwardly. "Maybe you should at least get up, you've been sleeping for over fourteen hours."

"WHAT?" Kurt shrieks and sits up straight making Blaine wake up and reach out for Kurt sleepily, not opening his eyes. "Why didn't you wake us?"

Kurt nudges Blaine's arm with his elbow and Blaine wakes up. He realizes Burt is at the door so he pulls back from Kurt a bit, also straightening.

"I checked on you earlier but you looked so at peace, I guess. And you always stress yourself out, so you deserve to rest when you are sick." Burt reaches for the doorknob. "Anyway, you wanna come down for lunch?"

"Sure. I just have to do my skincare routine. I have been neglecting it the past few days. We'll be down in about half an hour, if that's okay?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Take your time." Burt says before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine watches intently while Kurt puts a bunch of weird stuff on his face, both of them comfortable with the silence. When Kurt is done they go downstairs to eat. Both Finn and Burt seem to be done already, sitting on the couch in the living room with empty plates in front of them. Carole however is sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper. When they enter the room she folds it and puts it to the side, thereafter fussing around the kitchen to put breakfast on plates for the two boys.<p>

"I made some salad for you, boys. I know you don't like all the fatty foods I make for Burt and Finn and I thought Blaine might like some of his own kind of food." Carole says to Kurt as she puts the plates in front of the boys.

"That is really thoughtful of you Carole, thank you." Blaine says and Kurt agrees.

Blaine loves the salad and Carole blushes at all the praise he gives her. Kurt giggles at them and leans his chin in his hand.

"What is that, Kurt?" Carole looks at his hand, and he quickly hides it under the table. "Is that a bite mark?"

"Um, no. I accidentally knocked my hand into my locker door when I was going to close it and I guess it left a bruise." Kurt rambles. **Crap!**

"I don't think-" Carole begins but Finn enters the kitchen.

"Aw, tough luck man. Salad!" he exclaims and punches Kurt's shoulder playfully.

Kurt winces and Blaine stands. "Come on Kurt." Blaine practically pulls Kurt out of his chair. "Thanks for breakfast, Carole."

Kurt just follows Blaine up the stairs.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks when they are back in Kurt's bedroom.

"No, it's fine." Kurt replies, rubbing his shoulder gingerly.

"You winced."

"Yeah, it hurt. But he didn't mean to hurt me, and it's not that bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Blaine. I'm fine. Don't worry." Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine lightly.

"You didn't tell me about your hand." Blaine states as Kurt pulls back, pulling him closer by the hips.

"I bit it when Dave examined my knee. You know, so the knee wouldn't hurt as bad."

"Oh… Okay."

"I have no clue about this weird line, though." Kurt says and points to it.

Blaine chuckles. "That is weird, indeed."

Blaine moves Kurt backwards and pushes him onto the bed. "Let's not worry about that now."

* * *

><p>They kiss and cuddle for hours, until dinner which they once again eat in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt freaks out in the evening about having to go back to school the next day so Blaine goes downstairs to get Burt.<p>

"Dad. I still feel sick." Kurt states, as he tries to look as miserable as possible.

"Did you throw up today?" Burt narrows his eyes at his son.

"Almost, I gagged a lot. Nothing came out, though."

"Alright. Well then you better stay in bed for a couple more days."

"Can- can Blaine stay?" Kurt asks carefully, looking at the wall rather than at his father.

"You have both behaved, so I am going to trust you Kurt. Don't make me regret it."

"Thank you so much, dad."

"Blaine." Burt says and turns to look at Blaine, who is sitting by Kurt's mirror. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, sir."

"Well, then." Burt stands up to walk out, but stops by the door. "Maybe you should go home for a few hours, though. Your sister's bound to miss you."

Blaine looks at his feet. "Actually, we had a fight."

"Oh…" Burt says. "Then maybe you should resolve it."

"I will, sir. It just… has to take some time."

"Okay. Well, then. Good night boys."

"Good night." the boys chorus.

"Um… I'll change." Blaine states and goes into the bathroom.

When he gets out, Kurt is dressed in his pajamas too, but he is sitting on top of the covers.

"What did you and Blair fight about?" he asks as Blaine stops beside the bed.

"Nothing really." Blaine bends to move the duvet to get I bed.

Kurt stops him. "Tell me. Please?"

"Well…" Blaine begins and then sighs, as Kurt moves under the covers. "She has been really emotional since her best friend moved in with her boyfriend, far away from here. So when I told her I would be staying here for a few days she got angry because she thought I didn't love her anymore and wanted to abandon her just like Linda did." Blaine lies.

"Ah… Girls." Kurt states and Blaine giggles.

Blaine feels horrible about lying to Kurt. _I will tell him about me, soon. But I might never be able to tell him about what Blair did. That, he would never understand and accept…_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

**Author's notes: I hoped the Azimio-killing wasn't too ridiculous! :P In the next chapter Blaine will tell Kurt about himself! Reviews make me happy! :D**


End file.
